Classifed
by Paradise Eco
Summary: The more powerful you become, the more others will find ways to master you. They'll do it through those you love and those you hate. I'm back ; Read Rev. Mell. and Pro. before this.
1. Just Another Day

**Jak :** Ella! I finally found you!!!! 

**Ella :** oh, um... Jak... I have something to tell you...

**Jak :** What? Are you pergant again? oh joy:)

**Ella :** No._ (Errol comes forward and wraps his arms around Ella.)_ I'm with Errol. I'm sorry.

**Jak :** Whaaaaaat :O ? Why? I saved you many times and all he did was try to kill you!!!! You said you loved me!!!

**Ella :** _(shrug)_ I said alot of things. ;)

**Errol :** It's ture Dark Eco Freak, Ella belongs to me. Since she is my Snow White Queen. Love you Ella.

**Ella :** Love you Errol.

_(And then Ella and Errol start totally making out. And Jak goes off-)_

_Head connects with staff of Leader Precusors_

"Stop that! And don't tie up the authors! Let them write the chapter!"

_Dummy rumbs head._

"Opps sorry ladies, xGossipGurlx betareader of this fanfiction!"

_Leader taps foot, Dummy sighes._

"Sorry Paradise Eco, writer of the fanfiction."

_Surfer jumps down randomly._

"The meaning of **Classified** _is confidential or secret: The firm's promotional budget for next year is classified information or Ironside was kept Classified by the Precusors!_ Also the theme song for this fanfiction is, **Three Days Grace** _One X & Never Too Late_. And** The Hush Sound's** _Lighthouse_, which is also in the fanfiction... don't sue!!!!"

"Okay get that title up with it's fancy-ness and speical bold letters!!!"

_Paradise Eco & xGossipGurlx share a look, _

**"Whatever."**

**

* * *

_Classified_**

**_Act I : Just Another Day_**

**UnSeeile Court of Ironside 12:00pm**

Along the coast line of the UnSeeile Court of Ironside, fish land dead after drinking the waters and eatting the fish around the egde. A raw stink filled the air as a boat washed up on shore, a hiking boat landed in the slimly water. The persons jumped out covering their mouth with a clothe from their shirt, another stepped out barfing into the waters.

"Isn't this lovely, my dear brother, Kloud?" Rayn asked walking forward, Kloud groaned wobbling up the path towards his sister.

"I think, I'm going to die." Rayn sighed turning to him.

"I told you, you should've never ate those mushrooms. The first rule of UnSeeile, 'Never Eat UnSeeile food if you are from a different city or have been away from our town for a long time.' It's just like you not to listen." Kloud growled.

"They were cakes. Not mushrooms." Rayn shrugged.

"Whatever you say, dear brother." Kloud groaned again following the trail that lead towards the inner part of the island, Rayn wasn't waiting up for him as she went closer into the centre. The trees and vines didn't look like the ones back in Hevan City and Kras City, they were sliver and fur. Like they had an extra coat over the leaves it didn't have, there was snow on the ground but it was really warm. The sun no where in site since the huge snow clouds over head let snow fall onto them, Kloud groaned again.

"What is with this place? UnSeeile has snow but it super hot!" Rayn laughed cutting through a tree.

"I guess you didn't read the book then? Everything isn't normal here, it's... werid."

Kloud huffed. "Werid? That's an understatement." A loud roar came from behind him, Kloud turned only seeing a little butterfly. He planted his hands on his hips glaring down at it, it's black and pink wings flittered as he growled back. "Lame ass butterfly!"

"Don't say that," Rayn laughed cutting the next tree coming up, not turning her head. Kloud laughed very loudly.

"Ha! I'm suppose to be scared of a butterfly? Not! If I want to get back at Jak or," Kloud didn't a little girl pose. "Mar as everyone wants to call him, I have to show what I can do!"

"So you're going to crush a butterfly?"

**"NOOOOOOO."** Kloud shouted. "I'll show you I'm not afraid of anything! Hint, this so called... **66Scary Butterfly99,"** Kloud turned before his face went pale, another huge butterfly hoovered over the smaller one. Kloud screamed running past Rayn, she turned rolling her eyes at the butterflies. Walking forward, Rayn found her brother hiding behind a bush. "Don't let it eat me! Let it eat Rayn, oh for the love of the-"

"Kloud." Rayn growled stopping. "Can we get moving? I want to get there before the moon rises." Kloud stood brushing himself off, he followed close behind his sister before they came to a clearing. Trees of different colors went around it, Kloud walked forward to the green one and touched it. Green goo pulled out of the tree before going into his skin.

"Green Eco." Kloud said as Rayn walked forward.

"Yes. This is the site of the Summoners, the Eco Summoners of Ironside." She stopped planting her hands on her hips. "Now, where could that- ah ha!" Rayn said bending down and picking up a sun and moon staff. She turned it in her hands as she went to the middle, Kloud followed her as she laughed. "All the power of the Precusors in my hands! The very power Errol couldn't handle, the same with Baron Praxis!" She turned waving her brother back.

"What?"

"Sorry Kloud, this power is only for one person. I promise you, when I get the power I'll give you what you need to destory Jak." Kloud smirked stepping back.

"Good luck." Rayn nodded holding the staff up, the moon started to come up as she stood there. She smirked feeling the power start to run through her whole body, she turned back to Kloud as he sat on a rock. The other trees started to move as the pirate crew that bought them to the island stopped.

"Aye! You can not take the power of the Summoners!" Rayn smirked, not saying anything as the moon light hit the staff. The light from the staff turned green, blue, red, yellow, purple and white as it headed towards the trees. Rayn bought the staff down bitting her lip, she smirked before holding it up into the air. The men ran forward but stopped soon after, they turned and started to run away from her. A light came around Rayn, turning the colors of eco before going sliver. The light spread out over the clearing pulling up an old silo, dark eco poured from the inside of it as Kloud stepped back. His body started to float up with sliver eco all around his body, looking to the left of him he could see the men fleeing the island past the butterflies and past the furry trees.

"I have the power," Rayn laughed holding the staff close to her chest, Kloud stepped forward licking his lips. He didn't know what to say to her, her dark blue hair was stained gery. Her skin was darker now and her voice had an echo to it, he backed up.

"Sis, are you-"

"Yes Kloud, I am fine." She stood pointing the staff downwards. "Time to bring back the ones of the time, the ones that the trio of time have destoryed." She pointed to the Dark Eco Tree, blood poured from it as Kloud looked down. He saw a younger looking Jak carrying a younger looking Ella towards the silo, they both stopped as a pair came out. Jak and Ella stared at them as they shattered like glass, the two looked at their hands. Their skin was pale, their hair was dark and eyes glowed with Dark Eco.

"Who-"

"In time, dear brother." She pointed the staff at the next one. "I'm only get started." Rayn pointed the staff at the ground, eco started to expoled from the base of it. The run off began to make it's way to the water, Kloud looked up and her could see the UnSeeile Court of Ironside. The ecos went into the water floating all around it as Rayn smirked holding her staff up again, she chukled looking to it. "I hold the whole world in my hands!" She held up her hand as a black and sliver dress went around her body, a huge hat came on to her head as she motioned down wards.

"Let's go meet our moins, the ones that will help us save the world once again and keep Jak and his little friends at bay." Kloud nodded as Rayn hovered downward.

**Seeile Court of Ironside 11:00am**

"My people!" A lady said as everyone in the streets below looked up to her, their eyes glittered with hope that she might bring good news to their small court. "I am sorry to tell you, many have gotten slautered in the UnSeeile Court!" Everyone gasped as people cried, they all started shouting at her as she stepped back a women with long hair stepped forward banging her hand on the gong behind her.

"Another person shouts and it shall be the last words he nor she speaks!" The lady nodded back to the other lady, she walked forward holding out her hands.

"But it came with a price... a war has started, between UnSeeile and the rest of the world! I shall say, we will stop our sister court by any means! They will cry the day they tried to fight Hevan City, Spargus, Kras City and Icelands!"

"Lady Seeile! Lady Seeile!" The people started to shout as she stepped down from her spot.

"Lady Seeile," The other lady said walking behind her. "Are you willing to fight your sister?"

"Yes. UnSeeile has killed my people, they only left because of a fishing attack by her pirates!" Seeile punched the wall, blood ringed from her finger tips as she licked it away. "She's going down."

**Kras City 12:00pm**

"Start 'em up!" Keira shouted as she threw the oil covered towel over her shoulder, her long bluish green hair was pulled up into a bun as a younger verison of her sat on the hood of the Road Blade. Smoke started to come from the hood as Keira groaned, folding her arms over her chest; the mini her did the same thing. "Jinx! It's not working, turn it off!" The smoke stopped as she popped the hood having smoke come out and cover her body, she leaned closer as she pulled on a tube. Liquid came shotting out at her as the mini her jumped down.

"Stay back, Cara." Jinx said pushing her back, Cara growled as Keira swore loudly.

"It's not working! I've done this for the last couple of days, and it just keeps on getting worse and worse!" Jinx leaned on it looking in, it was in pretty bad shape. Keira sighed shaking her head. "Maybe it's time to chuck-it, eh Jinx?"

"Maybe," He land his hand on her shoulder. "Just keep working on it, it'll be better." Cara nodded grabbing her mother some wrenches, Keira bent down to her rumbing the oil off her face.

"Got anything to say today Cara?"

Cara shook her head, Jinx bent down looking at her. "How 'bout Mommy or Daddy?" Cara thought about before opening her mouth and burping, Keira sighed and got up. Jinx just groaned as Cara skipped along after Keira.

"Women."

**Icelands 11:30pm**

"OMG. Martinique, when I come down for the weekend we are going to have soooo much fun!"

_:::As in killing maruders and fiends._

A blonde girl with dark skin spun in her heels before falling to the bed, she started to braid the random lock on her face as she kicked her feet back and forth.

"And your cutie brother is going to be there too! Hottie alert!"

_:::Meltida, Jak has a-_

"Oh! Oh!! We have to do our make up and wear a bunch of fancy jewels, I think I have some that'll match your sporty girl skin tone!"

_:::Meltida, will you listen-_

Meltida jumped off her bed and crawled underneth it pulling out a box of coverup. "And those bumps on your face? Gone in a second with the new-"

**_:::MELTIDA YOU WHORE, WILL YOU LITSEN TO ME? JAK HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!!!_**

Meltida shrugged. "That's never stopped me before, right Martinique?" Meltida looked to life less comm laying on her desk. "Martinique?" She sighed, the line connection must have went dead...

**Spargus 12:30pm**

**"JAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!"** Martinique shouted jumping up, she stomped her foot in the ground as her metalic blue shorts and matching bra-top flashed. She tapped her red boots as the gates to the city were still closed. "I _was_ having an important phone call!"

_:::Open the doors Martinique._

"No way! Not after that!"

_:::Open them or esle._

"What can you do? You're stuck outside." Martinique smirked as she leaned on the button opening the gates, the Sand Shark slid into the garage slidding to a stop. A blonde wearing capp person stood leaning on the bars, she smirked not moving from her spot.

"Thanks kiddo." Jak said getting out as she rolled her eyes, a shorter hooded figrue got out after him. Martinique narrowed her eyes on the shorter figure when she saw a small glit of Precusor metal under the cap, Jak turned back to Martinique as she the figure.

"Who-"

"Martinique." Jak growled as the hood figure walked towards the open gates out to the desert as Monk gliders landed infront of the person. "Drop it." Martinique rolled her eyes walking away from him, Jak looked back to the person but they didn't look back to him. Sighing Jak followed Martinique as she came to the palace of bricks and sand, inside a silk covered room was a women with long blonde hair looking out the window. A man sat on the throne talking to a monk that was telling him a story about power, the women smiled as the female teenager entered and the older male.

"Martinique, Mar... how are things?"

"Mar's being a bastard, and he's bring werid hooded figures to the kingdom of sand." She laugh out loud.

"Martinique, she just needed a ride and there wasn't enough gliders for her to fly to Hevan City!"

Martinique narrowed her eyes. "Why is she going to Hevan?"

"Oh for the party, that reminds me, you need a hair cut," He gaze shifted to Jak. "That inculdes you, my son isn't getting an award for having hippe hair; he's getting one for saving the world." Both blondes look to each other, their faces emotionless.

**UnSeeile Court 2:00am**

Kaye paced down the hallway when Lady UnSeeile walked out, she gave a low growl when she walked by. "Lady UnSeeile! What about that damn dinner party in Hevan, ain't ya doing anythang?!"

"Of course my little one," She turned tapping her staff on her head. "But Knight Kaye, silence is golden. Please use it."

**Hevan City 10:00pm**

After the Metal Head and Precusors wars, the city was taken over again. This time by Ashelin and Torn, they repainted the city a bright blue and white. The new grauds were the Freedom League grauds, many Krizmon Grauds had joined too but others just moved away or stayed as vertains. Then everyone started to pitch in, helping to build hospital, schools and fixing up the Slums. The Underground grew in size, another arena was built where the old one was and Mar's Tomb was replaced with a statue of Jak, the port's walls were broken down so ships could come in and out for shopping and selling goods.

But today, everyone was lit up as the city partied for this was the day they gained freedom from the Metal Heads and Dark Markers. Ships sailed in of the heros that saved them from everything, from the Baron's wrath to Errol's grist. And up in the towers of the palace was the Praxis family and their friends, Martinique groaned as she poked the big puffy dress she was wearing. Atleast it was a deep blue and had a cover scarf for her, she looked down at her red feet as she blew a piece of random blonde hair out of her face. She hated parties.

"Mrs. Martinique." Martinique glanced to the foster child of Torn and Ashelin, Zeki. He bowed deeply, his gold and blue scraf falling to the floor. He looked back up with his deep blue eyes at her, that was all she could see through his shaggy brown hair.

"Whatca ya want pup?"

He huffed. "It's nice to see you too, Martinique Princess of Spargus."

_"Charmed."_ Martinique said rolling her eyes, Zeki glanced behind him before nodding to her.

"Pardon me, I have to leave."

"Leave go," Martinique said waving her hand to him. "Enjoy life and don't bother mine." Zeki walked forward towards Jak, his mother gave him a crisp black suit and red tie. Under his pants were his combat boots, inside his boots were ecos just incase he needed them. Inside one pocket there was a gun and in the other was something for a speical someone, Zeki nodded to Jak as he looked past him.

"Mar, it's good to see you again." Zeki said with a displeased look on his face.

"Yah," Jak said looking to Zeki as he nodded again, Zeki motioned behind him.

"My mother is having a baby."

"Ashelin's pergant?" Jak said in surpize as Zeki nodded.

"Have you seen her yet?" Zeki whislted. "Huge as a Yakow! She's over there with Keira, Tess and Queen Kaara." Jak nodded walking towards him, Zeki smirked stepping back into the shadows again. As Jak walked towards Ashelin he got blindsided by orange fuzz, he pulled two smaller Daxter's off his face, a smaller Tess ran up hugging his leg.

"Hello Uncle Jak!!!" They shouted as they smirked, all of them were wearing the lastest osstel fashion that Tess designed for the Precusors and her childern.

"Hello Kari, Kye and Fay... where's your Father?" Fay, the youngest and the only girl out of her brothers pointed over to the drinking section.

"Over there talking..." Fay thought about it for a second. "About his missions, his great stories about how he saved the world!" Daughter like mother. Kari rolled his eyes.

"Fay, they ain't real! You must know he's faking it right? Haven't you learned anything from school? Uncle Jak saved the world!" Fay shrugged.

"I think Daxter's right!"

"Honey," Tess said walking forward, her fashion shifted by her feet. Her short blonde hair was curly and sparyed. "Don't call him, Daxter, it's daddy."

"Da- Da- Daxter!" Tess sighed looking up to Jak.

"Hello Jak, it's nice to see you again! Where's Ella?" Jak shrugged looking around.

"It's always monk style to be late," Tess nodded.

"It's always her style." She grabbed Fay's arm pulling her away as Kari and Kye ran towards Martinique. Jak started to walk towards the group of men clustered around the bar table, he could hear the voice he heard in his ear for the last couple of years.

"Then I was the hero again when I saved this city from Metal Kor and his enslaved mions! And now, I hooked up my best friends with each other! But now our safe little world, is saved thanks to me, Michelle and- Jak!!!" Daxter shouted leaping from his stool to Jak's shoulder, Jak smirked as they gave each other props.

"Hey Dax. What's up besides your sons and daughter attacking me?" Daxter smirked.

"I taught them that, but Fay's just not getting it... maybe... a couple more days of-" He did a karate pose, and the sounds to go along with it. "Training she'll be, Perect!" Jak rolled his eyes as Daxter motioned to Jak. "This is my-"

"The hero," The men laughed, Torn passed Jak a drink. "Welcome back, Jak." He nodded taking it, Jinx smirked as his daughter glared up to him.

"Jak this is Cara, a twin of her mom." Jinx said motioning over to Keira, Jak nodded as Cara walked up to him. She stomped on his foot before running away from him, Jinx sighed. "Cara is mixed with a lit of Ella too, but she's really good at fixing cars."

"From her mother." The group laughed as a big shadow came over Jak and Daxter, they turned and was almost choked.

"What sup Cherries?" Sig laughed, his hair growing sliverish and gery. Everyone smirked at him as he stepped to the side, a young blonde girl with blonde hair gasped at Jak before she screamed like a fan girl and skipped away. "Meltida, my daughter... major fan girl of you." Jak nodded rumbing the back of his head as he turned, Torn's smile faded.

"We heard what happened with the Monk Temple," Everyone bowed their heads. "Has Michelle recovered, yet?" Jak nodded looking down at his drink.

"But she's still a little scared, sometimes she trembles at night or wakes with nightmares... she went to Kras City for help," Jak shrugged. "I don't think it's working."

The horns sounded behind them, making the group jump. Jak turned slowly as the man pulled out a card and stepping forward.

"Welcoming, High Pristess Michelle and her monks from the Monk Temples of Spargus." The monks stepped out frist, wearing their brown and black robes. All their faces were panited red and black as they each walked down the steps, one by one they came out watching everyone. At the top of the stairs a figure appeared, Jak and Daxter smirked. Ella walked out, her face hidden by her witch hat that every High Pristess was told to wear, she wore black pants and a red belt top that had gold cuffs. She wore the gloves her parents gave her as she looked to each of her monks. She walked down the stairs as her heels clicked behind her, she stopped at the bottom of the stairs tapping her staff on the ground.

"I am turly sorry for being late. We had some," She chuckled. "wind issues." Everyone laughed as she walked forward to Jak and Daxter, she stopped infront of them before hugging Jak.

"Hey Cutie!" Daxter pipped jumping on her shoulder. "Hows it been being, _"High Pristess Michelle?"_ must be nice?" Ella shrugged.

"It's okay, I guess." She looked to Jak smirking at his suit. "Mom make you wear it?" Jak nodded rolling his eyes, Ella sighed opening her arms wide.

"The Precusors dressed me up, golden gloves mean greatness... or shit like that, I wasn't really playing much-"

"When do you ever?" Jak laughed narrowing his eyes on the hat that was covering her face. "Take the hat off, smarty." Ella nodded bowing low.

"May Mar himself take it off, since I like it too much." Jak rolled his eyes pulling it off, she looked up at him from her curly brown hair. Her green eyes narrowed on his blue as Daxter smirked.

"Do I sense some feels that aren't love here?"

"You do," Ella said re-standing, looking around at everyone talking among themsevles. "Can we talk?" Daxter nodded as they glanced to him, he nodded jumping off her shoulder walking away.

"Fine I'll just go talking about my life _as_ the greatest hero alive!!!!" Daxter said dramaticly, Ella rolled her eyes closering her arms.

"Drama Queen." Jak put his arm around her wasit, and spoke into her ear.

"Come on," He said before he pulled out of the middle of the huge hall, they walked outside looking over the lands of Hevan City. The city was lit bright and glowing with lights and signs, Ella sighed leaning on the bar. Her brown hair blew in the wind as it started to pick up.

"Jak, I'm sorry for losing the child. I guess my body wasn't ready to handle it." Jak gave a low growl, he knew she was still upset about it.

"Michelle, stop thinking-"

She pushed herself off the bar. "Or maybe, it wasn't my falut. It was Seem's for pushing me down the stairs to keep the fire from burning my body like her's?"

"Don't blame the dead." Jak growled stepping beside her, she didn't look to him as the wind picked up. He reached for her hands as she pulled away from him.

"Re-think what I had just said, please-"

"Apple?" A man in a black suit said holding it out for Ella and Jak, Jak shook his head walking back into the party as Ella nodded. She shined it on her shirt before moving back to the bar and leaning on it, she bit hard into it. She tasted a bitter taste in her mouth as she glared down to it, black oozed from it's core. The black trailed down her skin as she stared at it, she dropped the apple holding her head. Someone was screaming in her head, people were dying in her eyes. Ella clenched her chest. She couldn't breath, something was happening to her. She couldn't explain it! Stepping back from the rail she bumped into the wall for support, she looked out over the city as her eyes saw a little girl's neck sliced open. Ella fell to the floor seeing a city made of iron and metal, her mouth opened and closed before she spoke.

"Help us, we're falling."

Inside, Ashelin was on stage we a flowy dress. Everyone clapped when Torn got on the stage too, Zeki followed behind winking at Martinique. She rolled her eyes as Kaara gasped with glee, hopes of her daughter marrying Zeki was first in Kaara's books. Meltida winked at Jak as Daxter winked back, Fay shook her fist at the unnoticing Meltida as Tess slapped her hand.

"Hevan City, Spargus, Kras City, Icelands... we are here today to thank the persons that saved us. Through, my father's rain he asked for the people of his nation to remember his name. But since he died everyone wished he would come back, but in the end... he did fight until the end. Errol took over, again and yet even though we kicked the heros out into the wasteland they came back and fought! And now, we are here to thank you." Ashelin motioned to herself and Torn. "From Baronness Ashelin, and Baron Torn." She motioned out to the frist table. "From King Damas, Queen Kaara, and Princess Martinique-"

**"You smell!!!"** Martinique shouted giving Meltida a high five, as Kaara glared at her.

"Nice Martinique, the lands of Kras City and Icelands. We thank you, Jak or Mar!!" Everyone started clapping as Ashelin passed him an award as he walked towards the mike. Torn stepped back as Daxter grabbed the mike.

"Well, I like to thank my Tess-poo and my little Fay, Kari and Kye! Now to my buddy in crime, Jak!!!" Daxter passed Jak the mike as he took into his head the lights started to dim.

"Thank you-"

"Take what you need while there's time," Everyone turned to the doorway, Jak and Ella went through. Ella stood holding the red apple as black oozed from it's core, she stepped forward towards the stage. "The city will be earth in a short while if I'm not mistaken it's been in flames, There is a lighthouse five hundred yards down"

"Haha," Ashelin laughed in the mike. "High Pristess Michelle, are you okay?"

Ella dagged her nails into her arm, blood ringed down as her eyes stayed unfocused and gleamed over. "Love, you are foolish, you're tired. Your sleeplessness makes you a liar! The city is burning, the ocean is turning... There is a lighthouse five hundred yards down you and I will be safe there" Ella dropped the apple as she stumbled forward, Jak jumped off the stage as everyone stood to take a better look at her.

"Michelle, stop this, you haven't had a vision in years!" Ella's eyes didn't change as she walked forward, touching Jak's face before pointing to Martinique.

"Her lover was a sailor she went and she waited there, the door locked from the outside. Lover never arrived so she sings there." Ella covered her ears. "Soft as a siren luring the ships off their course, how alarming?" She uncovered her ears looking back to Jak before bitting her lower lip. She walked closer into his arms as Jak held her, she clenched her fist. "We went in, we climbed up and looked out. The door locked from the outside, three ghosts in a lighthouse..." Her eyes slid shut as she went limp in his arms, Jak held her as Sig stood picking up the apple. He tasted it before spitting it back out again, he crushed the black apple as he looked to everyone.

"The Black Apple, from Ironside." Sig looked back to Jak, Daxter and Ella. "It belongs to Ironside, they have come..." Jak looked down to Ella as her eyes were closed and the black ooze came from her fingers.

TBC...

* * *

**First Mark - 56 out of 100**

**Second Mark- 45 out of 100**

**Final Mark - 91 out of 100**


	2. The City Is Burning

**Paradise Eco**

what sup my homies? anythang happenin' on ya side? lmfao my teacher is giving me dirty looks for using slang. XD anyways i wll not be answering reveiws in the fanfiction anymore, since my teacher is a meanie-bo-beanie!!! XD

**_Classified _**

**_Act II: The City Is Burning_**

The sun was barely in sight when Ella got out of the bed.

She picked up a bag she packed hours before and tipped toed to the bathroom, swtiching on the powerful light. She sat down on the egde of the bath tub's rim, the cold surface made her shiver as she yanked on her fishnets. She pulled on a short black skirt with smaller sliver crosses going around the rim, smoothing it out she before pulling on the black corset she had a bought a couple days ago. The black sevles weren't connected liked a normal top, she pulled on a pair of fingerless gloves and looked in the mirror. She sighed planting her hands on her hips.

"This is as good as it's gonna get," She went into the bag pulling out her pistols, she smirked blowing the air over the gun point. Spinning them on her finger she slipped them into their holders, she smiled at herself in the mirror. "Oh yah, this is better now." She sat down on the egde of the bath tub again tying up her boots before she braided her hair into two ponytails, yanking on a trench coat with hood swen on she walked back to the room.

Jak laid on the bed not moving, she smirked again. Sitting on the egde crossing her legs, the dinner did work. At dinner she put sleeping potion in everyone's bowls, even the maids. Ella looked to her nails before she stood again, closing the door behind her she walked down the stairs and out the door. She jumped into the Sand Shark, her knuckles turned white as she gripped the wheel hard looking back before slamming her foot on the gas. The gates opened wide as she threw up her pristess hat.

"See ya later Spargus!" She smirked watching the sun show some of it's face. "Here I come Ironside!"

--69--

**"OH MY GOD!!!!!!"** Jak fell out of his bed when he heard Martinique and Meltida scream, he growled as the screaming went on and on. Standing up he marched down stairs to see them pointing at the newpaper, they were both already dressed in their normal clothes. Martinique metalic blue jumpsuit, Meltida wore one of her Icelands fashions again still pointing at the newpaper.

"What's wrong you two?" Martinique stopped screaming for a second as Meltida showed him the paper.

"Half price pumps!!!! Theses haven't been shown in the Icelands yet!!!!" She screamed again as Martinique slapped her, she shook her as Jak sat down in a chair. Why Martinique was screaming, he'll never know.

"You two are insane, did I ever tell you that?" Martinique let out a little sound before shoving a paper into his hand, she glared down at him before stomping off. Meltida followed after her she only stopped to bow to Damas and Kaara before jolting up the stairs after her, Kaara smiled turning on the stove.

"It's nice to see Martinique having fun with a female, I never thought that she ever make friends again after what happened to her. What were they screaming about anyways?" Damas showed her the paper.

"My best bet is these pumps on sale," Kaara smiled pointing to it.

"It's in Hevan City, maybe we can bring along the girls when we go to see Samos." Kaara looked to the clock. "I wonder where Ella is, she's always awake with the sun. Jak do you-"

"She ranaway." Jak growled standing up, Damas walked over grabbing the sheet of paper in his hands. The note stated that she was going to find Ironside and her people, and nothing would stop her.

--69--

Even though a couple nights ago the city of Hevan heard the doom of the world, again, the city was booming with people. Ships were sailing in and out with barrels and barrels of eco from Kras City and the Icelands, fuirt stands selled fuirts to younger kids as people laughed and danced in the city. Kaara with her many dresses picked up one of the kids and kissed their cheek, she let him back down as he wipped it away and ran off from her.

"I love this city!!!" She cheered linking arms with Damas. "I remember living here for as long as I can remember!!!" Damas rolled his eyes as she pulled him along, up ahead Martinique and Meltida looked at the lastest fashions. Damas turned back to Jak as he behind them, he didn't wear the Mar Armor that he always wore but only a plain blue tunic, there were bucklets along the left side of his arms that held one pistol. He turned when a group of little girls waved to him before their mother pulled them along, he smiled at them as they ran up ahead of their parents. He turned again his boots kicking up the random rocks in the metal city, he stopped when his mother tapped her foot at him.

"Mar, I think you should go have some.. _you_ time."

"You time?" Jak asked crossing his arms over his chest as she nodded.

"Go see Daxter, ask him to come along with-"

**"OMG!!!"** Meltida shouted holding up a baby blue top to Martinique as she rolled her eyes. Damas walked after them, Kaara motioned to Jak to leave. He nodded and jumped on a zoomer, the sudden rush of remembering his life before came at him. He smirked slamming his foot on the gas, the zoomer jerked forward into high speed as he flew over Martinique's head. Meltida cheered for him, Martinique rolled eyes at him.

"Show off."

Loud music came from the Naughty Osstel, the area around it was beating to the beat. Freedom League grauds hung outside skipping rocks across the water and taking about the weather, some had Krizmon Graud tattoos going up and down their arms. Other had huge scars on their bodies or burns on their bodies, Jak shook his head. That was all over... right? The doors opened when he saw Fay washing a table with a clothe, her long dress was tucked into her socks as she carried back the bin she had cups and plates in it.

He spot Tess in her normal place behind the counter, she looked up and smiled at him. "Daxter!!! Dax! Come out here!!!" Daxter walked out covered in flour and apple pie, she tapped his foot looking back at the kicthen.

"Kari, Kye you both clean that up!!! **Now!"** He turned to Tess. "Yes my Tessie- Poo?" Tess giggled.

"Oh Daxter," Tess laughed as he jumped on the counter beside her. "Someone is here for you." Tess pointed to the male, Daxter smirked and jumped off the counter.

"Jak and... _Jak_." Daxter planted his hands on his hips. "Where's Ella?"

Jak's gaze shifted away from him. "She ranaway." Daxter swallowed as Tess gasped, a tray of dishes behind Jak dropped. A girl with platinum blonde hair stood with horror in her eyes as her hands shook, her baby blue eyes watched Jak as Daxter coughed.

"You can go now, I'll pay you over time." The girl nodded bending down to pick up the plates but stood back up again and ran out. Daxter shook his head.

"I swear that girl breaks-"

"15 dishes each month." Tess laughed, Daxter nodded.

_:::Jak._

The group jumped when Samos' voice came through the comm.unit, he sounded older and different.

_:::Come to the Freedom HQ, everyone wants to talk to you about something... we heard about Michelle, again, she's like nailing Yakow milk to a tree._

Daxter jumped on his shoulder. "It seems the Daxter Jak trio," He glanced around. "Duo! Has started again! I can just hear the Metal Heads or whatever scary emeny screaming, no please! Please! Don't hurt me!! And I'll be all like, not a chance you die screaming, again!!!"

--69--

The old duo walked into the HQ, everyone smiled at them as they got closer. Daxter smirked jumping onto the table in the middle, he did a pose.

"That's right! Orange Lightning has returned!!!" Samos rolled his eyes stepping forward, half his hair missing and his bread to the floor. **"AHHH!!!"** Daxter shouted falling back. "Jeeze, you need a razor or a bag!!!" Samos grumbled.

"Enough joking Daxter. Everything is getting serious!" Samos looked to Jak, his face soften. "I am turly sorry about Ella-"

"Onin says," Precker called out flying forward from Onin's spot by the window. "We should've broken her legs or Daxter's jaw. I added the Daxter's jaw part!"

"Why you..." Daxter growled. "You wanna start something?"

"Bring it Cooking boy!! I'll take you and your brats!!!" Daxter gasped pointing at him.

"Okay you can talk that way about Kari and Kye but not about my Fay!!! It has beg-"

"Stop that both of you." Samos growled walking forward. "This is serious!" Samos looked to Jak. "Jak, the stars have alined to something. A moon and sun-"

"Isn't that already in the sky?"

"Yes we know that!" Samos shouted slamming his staff into the ground. "But the stars themsevles I meant, we checked many books." Samos said as a book on the self behind him floated over, it landed on the table. The words different symbols and different shapes, Jak touched the letters looking back to Samos.

"You can't read it can you?" Samos shook his head.

"Sadly no." Samos turned from him. "But I have a feeling Ella can."

"Why would you say that? These words and this book must be over a couple years old." Jak said crossing his arms, Samos nodded.

"Ture, but these books _are _dated back to our time." He walked out onto the bacolny, Jak followed behind him as Daxter and Precker glared at each other. The winds blew around them, the Mountain Temples had some lights on. Monks went to live there after Seem died but others stayed with Ella or just stopped being a monk, Jak looked down and could see schools filled with childern playing games and spending carefree time together. "Never shall those childern pick up a gun." Samos said looking out over the sea.

"Samos..."

"No one wants a war again."

Jak narrowed his eyes on Samos. "Whose talking about War?"

"No one. But Ironsiders are a blood tristy people," Samos' voice turned dangerous. "They'll kill for fun, they'll start a war over anything."

"Anything?"

"Onin says,_ Anything_." Precker said flying up and landing on the railing. Daxter jumped on Jak's shoulder, he swallowed.

"So how blood tristy are these people?"

"Very." A echoing female voice came from behind them. Turning the group saw a girl in a pink leather jumpsuit smile at them, her black eyes watched them as they stepped forward. She flipped her hair sitting on the table beside the book, her long nails tapped her knee. "My name is Kaye, from the Ironside Court of UnSeeile. Lady UnSeeile, the Lady or Queen of UnSeeile Court wishes to send her..." Kaye smiled licking her nails. "Hellos."

"Sic her Jak!" Kaye rolled her eyes stepping down, pink lettering filled the room as she opened her arms. The room filled with lettering, going up the walls and over the windows. The tower began to shake, Kaye walked forward still smiling. The sky darken above them when pink lightning hit the tower and areas around the city, house were set on fire as the lightning hit the towers and the monk temple. Kaye laughed again placing her hands on her hips.

"Good luck, Mar..." She grabbed a staff on her belt and pointed it to them, her eyes glowed dark pink before turning white. _"Ther edec osum mone rbel ongs tous."_ The staff floated up taking her with it, she blew a kiss to Jak as she flew away.

"Onin says..." Precker started looking to Onin before looking back to Jak. "She was speaking in Ironside! She's from Ironside! And the power she had was the Precusors personal eco."

"Which is?" Daxter said.

Precker swallowed. "Their blood."

**"WHAT!!!!!! THAT'S PRECUSOR BLOOD?"** Daxter looked away. "They kill Precusors?"

"Of course they do!" Samos shouted. "They kill everything, they find a weakness and destory it! They'll find our weakness, and they like to be sneaky about what they do. Maybe she was a decoy to over look the fact that something-" The doors were suddenly opened, Zeki ran in with blood drenching his body. Blood leaked from his lips as he pointed outside.

"The city! It's destoryed!! My father, he's outside! He's bleeding to death!!! Come on!!" Jak didn't look to Samos as he followed Zeki down the stairs, he was shaking widly when they entered the city. The city was in flames and the fire was spreading everywhere, as Zeki ran around the corner. People were running everywhere as Jak ran forward, Zeki carried his dying father up the stairs to Samos. Ashelin wasn't after Torn or was any of the maids that alwayds followed him everywhere, something wasn't right. He looked to the left when he saw a group of girls kicking another girl, she wore a school uniform.

"Hey!" Jak shouted, they girls hurried away from him as he ran closer to her. She sat up holding her arm as blood slid down her lip, Daxter jumped off of Jak's shoulder to get a closer look at her.

"Hey I know you," She looked up at him as she shook her head. She had two pink ribbions on the side of her head, but the rest of her hair was down.

"No. No. You do not know me!!" Daxter leaned closer to her face.

"You're that diner girl! What's your name again," He said snapping his fingers. "Aly? Alex? Eva?" Daxter started to pace infront of her. "Cara? Alan-"

"Stop it!" She shouted standing up, she wore a blue skirt and white knee socks. Her white blouse and tie was covered in dirt, she stomped her foot running off from them. Jak sighed standing but shouted to her when a beam from the tower was about to fall on her, he bolted forward diving on top of her. They rolled to the side as the beam fell to the ground, it was in flames as the girl screamed. Her leg was bleeding as Daxter jumped on his shoulder still tapping his chin.

"Alee? I got it!" Daxter shouted pointing at her. "You're Hannah! Aren't you!"

"No!" She shouted covering her face. "My name is Ava! Ava you hear me! Ava!!!! I worked in your shop ever since the great war ended when I was 13!!!! Every day of my life, I never took a sick day or spoke back! My grades haven't slipped or dropped since I started work! I've gone through tensings for working there being called _"Dinner Girl" _or _"Naughty Girl_"! And through all of that, you can't even remember my name!"

"So it is Ava. I would have never guessed that." Ava shouted loudly, Jak rolled his eyes at Daxter. Then suddenly the wind started to blow all around them, Jak turned his head thinking that Kaye girl was behind him. She wasn't as Ava clenched her head, she didn't say anything as Jak set her down on the ground.

"What's going on?" Jak asked looking around the city.

"Jak!!!" Jak turned his head when he saw Keira, Jinx and Cara running towards him. Sig, Damas, Kaara and the girls were trailing behind them as Keira slid to a stop infront of him. "What's going on?! The sea was rougher then anything! Everything is on fire!"

"And I don't think fires pink too!" Martinique shouted. Everyone looked at her before looking to Jak and Daxter.

"Okay," Daxter said. "There was this girl! No Ironsider! She stepped down and Ironside words came around us and now decorate the walls of HQ!!!! And they use Precusor blood as power-"

"Daxter..." Martinique said slapping his face. "Clam down! Nothing bad is going to happen!"

"Don't jinx us!" Daxter shouted back at her.

"I'm not!"

"I repeat, nothing bad is going to happen! Nothing. Bad. Is. Going. To. Happ-" An expolsion on the other side of the city made everyone's head turn, Green Eco steamed from the ground into the air. It glittered the sky turning off the fire and healing the people, people started cheering as more vents expolded from the ground all around everyone. Martinique smirked. "I told you."

"Yah you say that now," Daxter growled, Jak picked up Ava off the ground.

"Come on, let's go do damage control." Ava clenched her hand on Jak's arm, her eyes were glowing deep green. She didn't look at him as she pointed to the Green Eco steaming from the vents.

_"Thes eais wine redt hisi sthe deat hofb eaut ythe dove shav edie dthe love rsha veli ed."_

"Ironsider talk..." Jak said looking down at her as she passed out, Daxter screamed pointing at her.

"She's gonna kill me!!!! Save me!!! An Ironsider works in my shop, oh she's _sooo_ fired."

TBC...

* * *

**First Mark- 85 out of 100**

**Second Mark- 90 out of 100**

**Final Mark- 91 out of 100**


	3. Cat & Mouse

Paradise Eco

'ello everyone, hope you like this chapter of Classified!! Please review people!!! reveiws are like candy, they taste good and make me happy!!! XD

I did something new today...

Playlist:

**__**

Lil' Mama- G Slide

The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- Cat and Mouse

Martina McBride- Concerte Angel

Hilary Duff- Getaway, Hey Now, & Burned

Britney Spears- Me Vs The Music (In The Zone) Ft Madonna

* * *

Classified 

Act III : Cat & Mouse

Jak sat down in the seat across from Ava, Samos said to question her. If she turly had something to do with Kaye's plan, then she would have infomation. Ava smirked watching him as Daxter broke under pressure.

"I can't take this any more!!! Ava,"

"Yes?" She said with a smart smile on.

"Are you or are you not a part of the Ironside UnSeeile Court?"

Ava laughed. "No. I haven't even left Hevan City since I was born, so ha! Can I go now?"

"Not yet," Jak said bending down and picking up a box from under the table, he placed it on the table and looked through it. Samos said he had a small hunch on what happened Ava, even though she said she couldn't read what was on the wall she spoke in Ironside; and that's any reason to question her. "Do you remember what you said?" Ava nodded.

"Ah ha!" Daxter shouted pointing to her. "That's enough proof right there, she remembered!!!"

"Lame ass rat," Ava growled, Daxter stomped over to her.

"Queit you, I still pay for your make up and candy lunches for you at school."

"If you haven't noticed," Ava said pointing outside. "It's gone." Her face went dark, tears started to run down her face as she stared Daxter dead in the eyes. Jak could feel the air around him start to change, as if someone came in with a fan and started to wave it around him. Ava's blue eyes tinted green as she glared at Daxter, Daxter started to back up from Ava's look. "This city, is a goner. We will all fall under the power of Ironside's UnSeeile's courts power..." She stood clenching her fist on the pine table, Jak stood too watching green arua come all around her.

"Jak..." Daxter choked backing up from her.

"Yeah... I see it too..." Jak growled, Daxter crawled up Jak's shoulder and hid behind it. Ava closed her eyes before re-opening them again, she stared draggers at Jak. Ava pointed to him, her polished fake nails chipped and broken. Jak could feel his whole body stop moving, the world wasn't real any more and everything was dying around him.

"Fear thep ower ofIr onsi deyo uone, fori tsha llta keyo urve ryso ulan dtwi stan dtur nitu ntil ther eisn othi ngle ft. Find ther edec osum mone rbef oreu nsee iled oesa ndev eryt hing will befi nedo notl etth efor bidd eney esse ethe irfa cesa glam ourw oren foro ver1 8yea rsyo ung, Mar." Ava stepped back holding her head. "Jak... what's wrong with me?" 

"That's what I want to know," Jak looked up to the carmea above him. "Did you see that Samos?"

:::Yes I did, and I have to say Mrs. Ava that was very... intersting. Ava when you come out, please come to the front room where me and Onin are. We want to ask you some question about Ironside,

"Okay," Ava said looking down, she was shaking hard.

:::Jak, Daxter. Vin has called in, he wants to speak to you two about something he got from Kras City. Please hurry.

--69--

Jak and Daxter drove into the Metal Section of the city with small smiles, they remembered the many times driving in their with Ella on behind them. Having Krizmon Grauds chasing after them and trying to shot them down or worse, kill them. The zoomer stopped as Martinique drove up beside them, it was safer for people to drive now. The Freedom League grauds didn't bother with anyone or bother with the others, the trio jumped off and made their way up the path to Vin's place. The sun was finally setting on this werid and crazy day.

"Soooo," Martinique yawned when the door opened and Jak started to look around. "Isn't this dude suppose to be crazy or something? That's what Seem told me before she died, and Michelle said it too. Something along the lines of 'this guy was two volts past loonie,' or something like that."

"Who are you calling crazy?" A blue floating head appeared above Martinique's face, her lower lip twitched before she sat down on the ground. 

"Yah, crazy."

"Vin baby!" Daxter piped jumping down. "How's life? Anything new to report on? As in a certain city? Or courts?"

"Oh, you're talking about Ironside aren't you?"

"Duh." Martinique mocked, Vin frowned.

"The gates of eco have fallen, from what my scans say. That's why things have been going wrong but only Seeile has been let out not UnSeeile."

"What's the difference?" Daxter pipped. Vin motioned to Jak and then Martinique.

"She's a girl and he's a guy, but they're from Spagrus. Make sense now?"

"No." Martinique growled folding her arms.

Vin thought about it for a second. _"Okay how about this? Dark Eco and Light Eco, they are different but they are both eco?" _

"Wrong." Martinique growled again, she jumped up and sat down on a box. Vin glared down to her.

"Okay then Miss Smarty Pants, how about this?" Vin hovered down to Jak. _"Jak is from Spargus and Michelle is from Ironside, better?" _Martinique groaned laying back. 

"This is soo confusing! Why don't you just say, UnSeeile is evil like Dark Eco and Me? And Seeile is good like Light Eco and Jak?" Everyone started to laugh, Martinique gave a small laugh sitting up. "Okay... I'm really bad at this."

"So," Jak asked ingoring his sister's dumb comments. "Seeile is good then?"

"Yah." Vin said floating back up_. "But on another note, this came from Kras City. Play." _

The screen behind Vin went black. Jak stepped forward to get a better look as a dim light went on, a person stood infront of it.

"Hello Jak, nice to hear that your life, after our race; is going good." Jak clenched his fist, he knew that voice. "Almost a father, the great hero of the world...," He laughed. "But still you let your friends run around with out any safety? Bring her in boys..." The carmea turned to the left and Jak saw a group of hooded men pushing in a brunette women.

"Ella!" Jak shouted, Daxter growled.

"Is she in Ironside?"

"Son of a-" Ella growled jumping back at them, they tossed her back; she slid across the floor until she was infront of the man. He grabbed her hair and placed a sliver knife on her neck.

"Listen Jak, if you really want to start something between the cities. I suggest you keep Ironsiders out of our town, understand? Don't worry your little heart, I'm sending her back with my men to Spargus by tonight. She'll be back in your loving arms in a spilt second," The knife moved away from her neck, she glared up to him. "Just don't let it happen again," A hand moved down her face with a smile. "Remember young one, glamour doesn't last forever."

"What?" Ella said before the screen went blank.

"I swear." Martinique laughed. "Jak, your girlfriend is messed and a trouble marker."

"Yeah." Jak said looking to Vin when he showed up. "What about Ashelin? No one has seen her since all this has started." Vin raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"No. I haven't either, maybe she's just- wait-" Vin said as his face started to flash and fade_. "someone- is- breaking- int-o my- system!!!"_ Vin shouted before another face appered, Ashelin's. 

:::People of Hevan City.

She said in a terror.

:::As a nation you have followed me where ever I went but now, I ask that you don't follow me into this. Hevan City is offically a court of Ironside."

"No!!! Ashelin that fool, what the fuck is she doing?" Jak shouted, anger and Dark Eco plused through his veins. Martinique jumped down from her place and ran up beside Jak's side, what was she doing?

:::UnSeeile grauds will be here as soon as they can to destory the Freedom League and our followers.

She rasied her arms up.

:::Spargus, Kras City, and the Icelands... follow Hevan City into glory as Ironside takes over the world.

She put her arms back down and swallowed hard.

:::On another note,"

"Martinique!" Jak shouted grabbing her arm and pulling her to the door, outside dark clouds and fog hung low in the city. Jak swallowed hard not looking to Martinique when she shouted to him, Ashelin's voice could still be heard.

:::Ironside wishes for their Eco Summoners back, so the eco vents of Green, Blue, Red and Yellow will be opened."

Ashelin shook her head.

:::Many years ago they came here and planted these vents. Ironsiders lived here for many years and many died in the Metal Head wars, the UnSeeile Queen says that the last of their Summoners live here and she wants the back. In the vents they hold Iron Eco and Precusor Eco, certain girls will react to them...

Ashelin looked down as if she was about to cry, very unnormal.

:::Please forgive me Hevan City, just hold tight as they come and take away ones that you love and care about...

She looked to the right eyes widing.

:::That is all, for now.

The screen went blank above them, it was eerily quiet all around Jak and Martinique. She moved behind her brother, Jak didn't say anything but listen to the world around him.

Silence.

Dead silence. "Am I deaf?" Martinique asked out loud, she was shaking a bit.

"No you're **not **deaf, Martinique." Jak growled, was UnSeeile here already? Could he reach out and touch them right now? Martinique started to shake even more.

"Jak, I'm scared. What's going on?" He didn't answer but nudge her to be quiet. What could be in front of him? What could be behind him, beside his shaking sister? Jak turned, scaring Martinique. Something was coming towards them, something with boots and a werid walking style. Jak pulled out his gun ready to fire, Martinique gave a small yelp as he fired the gun.

"Jak!!!!" Martinique shouted slapping his head. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're gonna get us killed?!"

"Something is coming," Jak growled aimming the gun again. "Get back Martinique... this might get messy." He watched the figure pull out it's own gun and point it at him, he couldn't tell if it was friend or foe. He made a move, running towards the thing and pushing the thing down to the ground. A gun was pointed at Jak's chest and he pointed his own gun to whatever it was.

"Get out of our city, Ironsider!" Jak shouted.

"JAAAAAAAK!!!" Martinique screamed as the ground started to shake, a stream of Blue Eco shooted up into the air right beside Martinique. Jak turned his head away from the Ironsider to Martinique, he couldn't see her through the fog. 

"Martinique! Where are you?!" He listened but soon found himself on the ground holding his face, the Ironsider sucker punched him. Jak growled feeling Dark wanting to come out, wanting to rip apart the Ironside infront of him. Pull them apart limp by limp, he could hear faint whimpers from Martinique meaning she got a direct hit from the Blue Eco Stream.

"Jak," Daxter said pointing his head. "Martinique..."

"Yeah, I know." He pointed his gun into the fog, he was going to kill the Ironsider dead. "Die..." The fog started to clear out when the gun was fully charged, Jak narrowed his eyes he couldn't figure out who or what the person looked like but when they were dead he would get a clear veiw. It wasn't until he fired it, he wished he could bring it back.

--69--

Ava walked down the hall by herself, Ashelin's voice had scared her. The perect Baroness was scared out of her wits and would never hand over the city just like that! Ava sighed, times were changing. She stopped at a window out looking the city and only could see fog, no boats were sailing in and the wind had died.

"Tsumani..." Ava whispered to herself before running down the hallway to get someone's help, no one was near her. She shouted for someone but no one answered her, she chewed her lower lip. A chance to help save Hevan City, and she can't do anything! She shouted loudly again, and there was only her echo. Tears started to well up in her eyes before she ran down the hallway again, anyone! A jantior, a random person walking in the hallways! Please someone!!!** "ANYONE!!!!" **Ava shouted falling to her knees and she started to cry, she looked to her arms.

Fine lines ran along her arms, at school she had to a project about herself. And she put on the front page... **'i hate my life and everything in it; and that inculdes me.' **Her biggest dream during the war was to go back to school and meet the singer of the Krizmon Grauds in person. Ava stood again running to the front room again, no one was there; again. She bit her lower lip before she bolted down the stairs to the front foyer, no one was there. All the grauds had left through the windows or the door, she ran to the door slamming her fist on the door.

"Come on!!! Let me out!!!" She shouted before slumping down on it, her life had offically went down like a waterfall. There was no chance everything would go back to normal, more or less, get better. She remembered her mom, before she died, tell her a serect. Something about lovers not being able to ture to each other and both died in the ocean, Ava jolted up. Why did she remember that just now? Did something just jolt her memory? "What was that? Ava questioned.

She ran up the stairs to the room where Samos and Onin were, they turned to the door with a smile.

"Ava what's wrong?"

"I remembered something, were's that old book you want that chick to read? About Ironside?" Samos grumbled.

"That book is pretty old, you wouldn't know anything in it."

"Where is it!" She shouted again, Samos motioned to the bookshelf. Many books were along the bookshelf, there was eight books she couldn't read. Yanking them all off the shelf she laid them along the floor and pointed to each one, her eyes flowing the color pattern and design.

"Onin demands to know what you are doing!?!" Precker shouted landing on her shoulder, Ava didn't listen to him as she ran to the wall and looked at it werid. The text was different from what she was used to, but she could read it as clear as a bell. The pink oozed down the wall when she touched a singal word, could what on the wall be in that book too? Ava first picked up the pink book, she couldn't understand it. Then the blue, nope. Red, same as the pink book but in red. Yellow, purple, and white were the same thing. Ava sighed, the last one... green. She lifted it off the ground and tugged it open, the words glowed on the page to her.

"By the Precusors..." Samos said walking towards her. "How did you figure that out?"

Ava shook her head. "I dunno. It just came too me," She placed it on the table and sat infront of it, Precker landed beside her as she ran her fingers over each word. Ava mouthed every word to herself.

"Can you understand it?" Precker questioned, Samos looked at Ava wided eyed as she nodded. Samos started cheering running back and forth before going to the comm.unit, he sighed loudly and annoyed.

"It doesn't work."

Precker turned to Onin as she began to talk. "Onin says, read out loud to us. She wants to hear what the Ironside Sages had to say to us, read it all." Ava shook her head flipping through the pages.

"There's only writing on the first page, in every book."

"Then read it!!" Samos shouted flying over to Onin, as Ava sat on the table. She looked to Samos and Onin, they looked like little childern listening to a story about their favorite super hero. Ava swallowed and touched the words again with her middle finger.

"The sea is wine red," Ava heart started to race, "This is the death of beauty. The doves have died, the lovers have lied." Ava's voice went silent, Samos and Onin started to talk among themsevles of what that ment. What did it mean? Maybe the other books told her something too? That went along with the saying... what was it about it? Ava ran her fingers over it again and opened her mouth. _"Thes eais wine redt hisi sthe deat hofb eaut ythe dove shav edie dthe love rsha veli ed." _This time, she knew she spoke in Ironsider, because Samos and Onin stopped speaking and stared at her blankly.

"Whoa," Samos spoke standing up, he walked past her to the door and locked it. He came back over and started to talk to Onin again, Ava was shaking. What did this mean? What was she? Was she something different? Was she an Ironsider? Then something came over her as a gust a wind blew the door open behind her, Samos grumbled again stomping over and slammed it shut.

"Damn door."

"Where has my heart gone uneven dream for the real world, a lie, I want to go back to... believeing in everything or nothing at all. And if you need to leave the world you live... please give me a kiss goodbye..."

--69--

"Fuck, Jak!" A female voice shouted dropping to her knees, Jak ran forward to her looking at the red blood running through her fingers. She glared up at him, green draggers stared at him. "What was that for?! I come back and you shoot me?!"

"I didn't mean it!" Jak shouted. "Michelle, I thought you were an Ironsider!"

Ella rolled her eyes. "Well, duh!"

"Not in that text! I meant as real Ironsider!!!"

Ella rolled her eyes, again. "Jak, you aren't getting it are you?"

Jak growled, she was really start to piss him off. "Whatever, come on. We just have to get out of this city, find Kaara and Damas and get back to Spargus." Ella stood still holding her arms looking past him, Jak rolled his eyes. "Michelle can you focus? This is serious! Why did you go to-"

"Jak, will you just** shut up**?" Ella shouted, Daxter gave a low whistle.

"Whoa, do I sense trouble here?" Ella rolled her eyes walking away from them, Jak gave a low growl. What was up with her? Ella bent down to Martinique's body and placed a hand on her neck, Jak sighed walking up behind her.

"Don't worry about her, she just got a small shook from the Blue Eco vents. They're opening everywhere." Ella shrugged.

"Marty," Ella spoke softly as if she was talking to a child. "Wake up young one, please?" Jak rolled his eyes bending down beside her.

"She's being dramatic." Ella didn't look to Jak, something was different with her. Something that he couldn't put his finger on, but he's seen this anger and saddness in her face before as if she was...

"Did something happen in Kras City?" Daxter asked before Jak could, Ella shook her head automatically. She slid her hand to her stomach before shaking her head again.

"It's nothing, but lately I'm not sure... but I could be wrong. If I was right, it would be amazing... I'll ask Kaara for help later."

"Michelle..." Jak said looking at her werid, before the same the Blue Eco vent blew again. Hitting the group again, Martinique jumped up doing a karate pose at her brother.

"Mar..." Martinique said softly before passing out, Jak caught her. Ella stood and gave a small smile.

"I think you pushed her to her limts today," She touched Martinique's stomach, and shook her head. "There is nothing wrong there, maybe it's-"

An expolsion from behind them, they all turned to see Green Eco slidding down the walls to the ground. A body was thrown from the room, the trio looked to each other and shared looks.

--69--

Ava's eyes lit up, where did that just come from? But whatever it was, it was giving her power... a strong power! Her hair came out of her ribbons and started to turn dark green, her school uniform faded away for a second before a blast of green eco came from her body knocking everyone out of the room. The book fell from her hands, she was alone again. Samos was gone, Onin, Precker... gone. She swallowed hard, she touched her face shaking uncontrolablly. A piece of her hair floated to the ground, and it was tinted green. She turned when the door was opened wide, she gasped stepping back.

A metal man, thought to be dead, stepped forward. His voliet eyes staring at her, one was metal and the other was real. His hair was tinted with silver and he wore a black tunic with long pants, his smile creeped across his face as he reached out his hand to her. She backed up right into the wall, he bent down picking up the book and offering it to her. She yanked it from him and started towards the door, he grabbed her now green hair and yanked her back. She fell to her knees crying on the book, her saltly tears staining the cover.

"Please," Ava sqeauked. "Let me go." She begged for her life, whatever was going on now it was too scary and she wants out of this dream of hers! "I beg you," She looked into the eyes again, the cold eyes once closed by Metal Head Kor himself.

"Baron Praxis..."

TBC...


	4. Witch Puppet Game 1 of 2

**Paradise Eco**

hello everyone!! enjoy the next chapter of Classified, also I am offically a Beta Reader (since Dutchess X-Y can't be one.) so if you need any help writing a fanfiction I am here!!! XD

* * *

**Classified**

_Act VI : Witch Puppet's Game 1 of 2_

When the trio, plus the passed out Martinique, walked into the Hip Hog, everyone gasped at them. Eyes staring draggers at them, but Jak didn't feel the cold, icy stab of it. He glanced to Ella, they were all staring at her. Zeki growled running up to them and grabbed Ella's neck, they fell to the ground as he held on tighter. Kaara took Martinique and Jak kicked Zeki off of her, she gasped and coughed for air as Zeki spilt out blood.

"You foolish man," Zeki hissed pointing at Jak. "You've falling in love with the emeny! Kill her! She's a spy!"

"I'm not a spy," Ella growled glaring at him, Daxter jumped down and paced over to Ella. He stared into her eyes and tinlted his head, he shrugged.

"Looks like the olde Michelle I tied braids together back in Sandover, beside the green hair now." Ella growled ready to choke Daxter when Zeki shoved Jak away from Ella, and slammed her shoulders into the ground. He locked his gun and pointed it at her head.

**"TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT IRONSIDE!"**

"Zeki!" Meltida shouted grabbing his arm. "Stop this! She doesn't know, if she did you would already be dead!" Zeki growled. The whole room went dead quiet, no one spoke a single word. Zeki kept his gun to Ella's temple before Samos grumble from the corner, he was limping over as Cara skipped over to her mother away from Jinx.

"Both of you stop that! I was just thrown out of a room by a girl with great powers! We must focus on her!" Zeki loaded his gun.

"Talk old man, or the Ironsider gets it." Jak growled, fingers balling into a tight ball. Dark Eco sparking in his soul. Everyone looked to Samos as he walked forward, he placed a book on the table and pointed to it.

"This book talks about the courts, how each person has something speical about them. Some kind of speical power they can use on people," Samos motioned to Ella. "Take her eyes for a second, they can see the future. That's one of the millions of powers of the courts, in the Seelie Court the most common power is the power of flying and seeing the future."

Daxter pipped up. "There you go, Seeile is good! That meaning Ella is good!"

"But," Samos said flipping the page. "In UnSeeile, they can shapeshift and see the future." Everyone looked to Ella, she shook her head answering all of their questions. Samos ripped out a page and passed it to men as the females came close together looking over the wounded.

"They're beautiful." Jak said looking at the mermaid on the page, her long blonde hair covering her breast and sea weed braided in her hair.

"You better take that back, Jak." Ella growled when he passed the picture to Daxter, he laugh out loud and motioned to Ella.

"Why don't you look like that!" Samos ripped out another page and passed it to the males again, this time their faces changed and passed it on quickly instead of looking at her beauty. Jak finally got it and almost vomited, the mermaid's face had changed. Her pale blue skin matched her black hair and eyes, her teeth were shaped into draggers and were covered in red and black. Daxter ran over to Ella and held up the picture to her face.

"Oh! You have a twin!"

"I'm going to kill you, when this brat is off my body!" Ella growled. Zeki pulled on her hair, leaning in close to her ear.

"What was that?"

"You heard what I said! Get. The. Fuck. Off-" A bulet sounded, Zeki shot the celing. Jak's eyes flashed dark as Ella covered her head, Zeki smirked when the females screamed. Zeki tipped her head up winking at her.

"What was that High Pristess?" Ella narrowed her eyes, Samos slamed his stick into the ground.

"The first picture is what Icelands call a Glamour Ironsider, which is also called a person from the Seeile Courts. They are beautiful serins that pull people away from their deaths but not everyone looks like that, some are normal like us and some have werid bodies but werid or not..." Samos swallowed. "They are still beautiful."

Zeki yanked Ella up and walked over to the table, everyone came closer and looked at the book but couldn't read it. Ella's eyes flashed from the book to Jak before lowering her head, _'she can read it.'_ Jak thought to himself.

"Unglamoured people look like that, UnSeeile choose not to wear Glamour they consider it unreal and when the glamour comes off," Samos held up the picture. "They look like this," Zeki chuckled tinlting Ella's face up with gun.

"What do you look like with your glamour off?" Zeki chuckled.

"I look like you." She hissed back to him. Jak grabbed Ella's wrist, he looped one arm around her wasit and pulled her away from Zeki. Things were about to get ugly.

"I've had enough treating her like that." Jak growled, Zeki stood his ground glaring back up at the older male.

"This is war, Mar, learn your sides." He pointed to Ella. "Remember, Ironside is the reason we are all here right now." Jak's eyes darted back to Ella before looking to Zeki, he shook his head as Samos coughed.

"We have to fight as a team," He growled. "We can't win anything if you shout at each other!" No one said anything as Samos motioned for Ella to come over to his side, out of his bag he pulled out the book he showed Jak before. Ella took it from Samos and opened the first page, she flipped through it and looked to everyone.

"You want me to read this don't you?"

"Yes." Samos said in a soft tone, Ella swallowed and took a breath in. She looked in and licked her lips, Jak could see fear and anger on her face.

"Hear us as we cry out," Ella said and clenched her fist, Jak stepped forward but was stopped by Damas. She pulled the book closer to her body and she started to shake. "Everytime we try to fly we fall without our wings," Ella started to walk towards the doors, they opened by themselves. Everyone followed her out and watched her step out onto the water, sliver went under her feet as she stepped out.

"Michelle." Jak said himself as everyone watched her, go into the middle of the pier. Martinique, Meltida and Kaara ran out and stood behind them, Samos gasped looking at the water.

"That's Iron Eco, but it's suppose to be..." Samos trialed off looking back to the group, panic washed over Jak.

"**MICHELLE!!! GET OFF THE WATER NOW!!"**

"We will sing our songs so you will hear us," The sky began to tiwst and turn, Jak ran behind him and grabbed a zoomer. Zooming out onto the water he saw that her hair was starting to turn sliver and so was her skin. "We may have made it rain. Please forgive us, your weakness caused us pain. And we are sorry."

**"JAK!!!"** Samos shouted. **"GET AWAY FROM HER!!! SHE'S A SERIN, SHE'S LURING YOU INTO YOUR DEATH!!!"** Jak looked back to Ella, she was truned to face him. She held out her hands to him, sliver tinted her body as she smiled to him.

"At night I pray that soon I will see your face. And everytime I try to fly, I fall. Without my wings, but you are my wings... come to me my baby." Jak reached out his hands to her but pulled back, she looked hurt pulling her hands back to the bottom of her neck. Eyes glazed over with sliver of the water.

"Michelle come out of it," He growled, she tlinted her head with a frown on her face. The water started to cave in around her, pulling her in and dragging her downwards. **"MICHELLE!!!"** Jak shouted about to jump from the zoomer.

"Don't do it Jak!!!" Samos shouted. "She'll kill you!!!"

"If you'll be when I finally drown," Jak looked down in the water and saw her going down again. "I won't be pulling you down." Ella reached up and lightly brushed Jak's face with her fingers. "And I'll be," Her eyes went sliver, and Jak swore he saw the same picture that Samos had shown him on her face. "Diggin' deep." She went under, bubbles coming up from the water and popping infront of Jak. The water stayed still for a second before it glowed bright sliver, the clouds started to twist and turn.

"Come back, Jak!" Keira shouted, for a second there was no air as Jak looked beyond the port's gates. A twister was forming on the water, with out thinking Jak dove into the water for Ella.

**"JAAAAAK!!!!"** Daxter shouted, everyone bowed their heads. "He's gone. He was killed by an Ironsider. Our best friend."

Zeki laughed. "I told you she was evil, but no one wants to listen to me." Zeki bowed to the water. "Killed by your own lover," Zeki laughed evily. "May the Precusors have mercy on you."

**"SHUT UP!!"** Martinique screamed pushing Zeki into the waters, Zeki swam to the top glaring at Martinique.

"You'll pay for that."

Martinique crossed her arms glaring down at him. "Like I'm scared of you." A loud sound came from behind them as the gates to the city shut, Zeki pulled himself up onto the dock.

--69--

"Damn." A lady with long purple hair shouted kicking her crytal ball off it's stand, she growled watching Jak pull Ella into his arms and turn into a Light Eco angel. She growled her body shivvering in the cold air of Ironside. "I really do hate Precusors and their ecos." She stood walking around the room she was and didn't look back to the stand. She glared at the long piece of thread on the wheel she had, Iron Eco followed through one but the other was mixed with Dark Eco and Light Eco. "So close, I almost killed Shiya! Her awful race should be whipped from the world, but she made friends with that Eco Freak! Damn her, she really knows how to push an Ironsider's buttons!" She took her knife and cut the Iron Eco one and watched it fall to the ground, a small cat hexed to be a duck walked in licking it's feathers.

"Has the Witch Puppet lost her powers?"

"Shut up, you." She growled turning. "For UnSeeile's plan to work we need to get rid of that boyfriend, the sooner the better."

"Yeah," the duck laughed curling up next to the fire. "Good luck with that."

--69--

A bluish light came from the sliver water. Everyone stepped closer watching the water, the sliver was starting to go away from the water and turn back to it's light blue when an angel shot out of the water. It landed on the ground holding Ella, the Light Eco came off and Jak held his head. Blood bubbled from small cuts and bite marks.

**"JAK!!"** Martinique and Kaara shouted together hugging him tight, he smiled and looked to Samos.

"Samos, there's was something down there. Some kind of pipe that went into the city, what is it?" Samos looked stunned for a second before shaking his head, everyone looked to Ella laying limp in Jak's arms. Kaara touched his arm.

"Did she do this?" Jak shook his head looking out into the water.

"It was the mermaids Samos showed us... they just swam in suddenly out of no where," Jak looked down to Ella, her skin was going back to normal. "They were trying to take her away, like they needed her or something." Samos coughed making everyone look at him.

"I should confess something, what just happened shouldn't have had happened. She shouldn't have walked out onto the water and those mermaids shouldn't be there," He looked out over the water. "Someone must have sent them,"

"But who?" Daxter questioned before shrugging. "Oh well." Jak stood still holding Ella, what was with this world now? The Dark Markers are gone for atleast a couple of months and this starts? What's next? Kaara stepped forward pointing to the screen.

Ava sat in a chair holding her book in her hands, Baron Praxis stood behind her smiling.

"Hello my people," He chuckled. "Don't be alarmed that I am alive. I have come back thanks to the lovely Lady UnSeeile's powers," He motioned to Ava, she shivvered at his touch. "I like you to meet the Green Eco Summoner," Baron Praxis looked right into the carmea. "I know that you are listening Jak, Michelle and Daxter."

"What's he planning?" Jak growled stepping forward, Ella shifted in his arms looking up to Baron Praxis.

"That girl," Ella said pointing up to the screen. "I've seen her before... but I don't remember where." Her eyes flashed before she spoke again. "Krizmon Grauds..."

Ava started to shake. "Jak, please help me. I can't go on anymore, I know what he's planning save me and I'll tell you." The screen went black as Jak looked to Samos, everyone looked to each both Samos spoke up.

"My best bet would be, go and save her." Samos tapped his chin. "If she says who she says she is, then this world is going down hill and everything could change."

"Like how?" Ella questioned as Jak let her down, Zeki was glaring at her as she crossed her arms. Samos shook his head.

"Things that you have never seen before."

Ella huffed. "I've seen blood."

"More then that." Samos hissed, narrowing his eyes on her. "But I fear that you will be torn apart by this war."

TBC...


	5. Witch Puppet Game 2 of 2

**Paradise Eco**

okay people, my teacher wasn't too happy to see that this wasn't getting reveiws... and if i don't get reviews she'll make me drop the whole series and do it in the summer! i don't want to do this in the summer, since i'm going to Cuba (yes i'm planning for summer already) sooo please reveiw!!!! xoxo P.Eco

**Playlist:**

Shakira: Underneth your Clothes, Whenever Wherever

Hilary Duff: Hey Now, Little Voice, Come Clean (Remix 2003) and the whole Dignity CD.

Kelly Clarkson: Miss Indpendent

Rihanna: Break it Off (ft. Sean Paul)

* * *

**Classified **

**_ActV : Witch Puppet's Game 2 of 2_**

"Okay," Keira said jumping off the zoomer after Ella stopped it, Jak helped Cara down and followed them up the stairs to the staduim. "As long as you guys don't laugh I'll show you something," The trio nodded. "Me and Cara started this project after her first birthday, but I already had plans when we came to Hevan City many years ago." Ella jumped on the metal platform looking down on the sheet. "With using Blue Eco and a bit of Green Eco, I was able to design..."She pulled the sheet back to show two surf boards, one red and black, the other yellow and green. "Hoover Eco Boards!"

"Keira," Ella said jumping off the platform. "You are my new best friend!" Ella jumped on the board looking around, confused. "How do you lock your feet in?" Suddenly it clicked and locked Ella's feet in, she smiled. "So brain power eh?" Keira nodded, as the board lifted off the ground. It hover for a second before landing back down on the ground, Ella laughed agan jumping off. "Wicked sweet."

"Thanks Keira," Jak said taking it, it folded up into a square and sat on their backs.

"Good luck you two, see ya in a while!" Keira shouted after them while Cara waved bye, the trio ran out before Ella stopped and smiled at Jak.

"Remind you of old times?" She said with a playful grin.

"Maybe," Jak said looking up the tower. "I don't remember flying up the side of the tower with you behind me." Ella snorted.

"Behind you? Ha! I was always infront!"

"Not by the way I remember!" Daxter pipped, she rolled her eyes and tied her hair back with a red ribbion.

"Okay so how are we going to do this? Just fly right up without worrying about any emenies?"

"That would be nice," Jak said sretching.

"But it would be too easy! I bet there is metal heads and scary things from Ironside there too!" Ella ran forward.

"Only way to know is to go head first!" She jumped on her board and hover up.

"And the only way to know we're dead is to see the golden grates of heaven right?"

"Bingo, Dax." Jak said running after the female. "Hold on."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" The board lifted off the ground into the air fast, he looked up to Ella as she hovered in one stop waiting for them.

"About time, I've been waiting!" Jak rolled his eyes watching her fly up ahead, Ella looked down at her board Blue and Green Eco pumped fast through the veins of the board. _'now how i go faster?'_ The board suddenly shot forward making her yelp, _'oh yeah... thoughts... i forgot! okay board, um... yeah... just keep going!'_ Ella kept low to the board looking around for any emenies that might come out.

"Michelle!" Ella turned when she heard her name. "Fly thing above you!" Ella looked up, a Metal Head Jacket flew right past her almost taking out the board. Ella zoomed to the right, the Metal Head Jacket stopped and turned back to her. She reached for her pistols and shot at it, the Metal Head Jacket went to one side and missed the bulets. 'damn you! stay still!' Ella shouted in her mind. It came in for one final blow when it cried in pain and diseappered. The males hovered beside her crossing their arms over their chest.

"You owe us," Daxter smirked. "Apple pie, and no Ironside apples either!"

"Okay whatever you- **DUCK!!!"**

"What?" Ella pointed her pistol above the males head, and took out a flying Metal Head Jacket.

"You were saying?"

"Opps?" Daxter shrugged. The trio started forward again, dogding bulets and eco bombs that Metal Head Jackets were dropping on them. The weapons on the side of the palace had been ugraded and filled with sliver eco. When they arrived half way up to the top, the trio landed on a platform and looked around.

Ella yawned. "This seem too easy," A group of Metal Head Grunts ran forward ready to attack, Daxter hit the back of her head.

"You had to say it!" Jak kicked a crate a eco pack falling out, taking it he ran forward shooting down any that got in his way. Ella was behind him taking any that came from behind, using her guns and her feet. Jak suddenly stopped making Ella slid into him.

"You know... running in heels have never been a good idea," Ella groaned before sitting on the floor. "Where now? You've been in this tower right?" Jak nodded looking around, he took the elevator both times they came up here. Jak looked left and bolted that way, Ella followed behind him before they came to a dead end. They ran back before Ella grabbed his arm. "I'm going one way and you can go the other way,"

"Right." Jak said running off.

"Fine," Ella shouted, she started to run down the left tunel looking around at the lack of Metal Heads and Krizmon Graud crates. She stopped slamming her body through a door to find a room with only a table in the middle of it, a light was glowing in the middle as she walked up to it. She stopped and looked at the books on the table, she groaned. "If we came to only save books, then I'm killing myself." She collected the books and shoved them into her pack, she ran back down the hallway to see Jak said outside the hallway he went down.

"Michelle, the stairs is this way... but it's really werid, I might have to carry you." Ella glared at his sneaky grin.

"If you are going to lie to me please do it with more, creative?" Jak shrugged.

"Okay then I won't lie, I need to carry you since the stairway is knocked out and I'm going to use my light powers." Ella wrinkled her nose.

"Whatever." She walked over and screamed when Jak lifted her up and ran down the hallway, then sheirked when they were free falling to the ground. She covered her eyes when they floated up, Jak and Daxter grinning the whole way up. When they landed Ella jumped out of Jak's arms and ran forward, both males shrugged following after her before she stopped again. Three different hallways, again.

"You got to be fuckin' joking!" Ella shouted, grabbing Jak's gun and kicking a crate. Jak growled watching her charge up the gun, he hated it when people touched his guns. She pointed it down the first hallway. "Clear!" She shouted letting out a ray, no echo sound came. She smirked firing it off twice more down the other hallways, the second one ringing like a bell. "Ding, ding! We have a winner!"

"You're going to destory the city," Jak growled as she ran down the hallway away from him. There were stairs this time leading up the trio slammed into the door and trumbled in, the throne room had been changed around. Pink walls with teddy bears and pictures of princess and bunnies, Ella blinked before Jak helped her up and walked forward.

"Epp?" Ella said nervously, she hid behind Jak.

"What's wrong?"

"It's pink, it burns!"

The males rolled their eyes. "Drama Queen."

"Am not," The trio turned their heads to a pillar, a girl stepped out. Jak smiled walking forward.

"Ava are you okay?" She looked down.

"I'm glad you guys came, I have so much to tell you... I've heard it from the Ironside lady herself!"

"Is she still here?"

Ava shook her head. "She's hasn't come, yet. She was talking over the comm.unit, but she sounded pretty pissed." Ava brushed her blonde hair out of the way. "And werid things happening to me too," Ella walked forward and smiled at her.

"Don't worry Ava, we'll get you out of here." Searched Ella's face, her blue eyes staring angry at her.

"I know those eyes,"

"What?" Ella laughed.

Ava slapped Ella across the face, echoing through out the room. "Why did you leave the Krizmon Graud, Anemone? You bought joy and happiness to many young girl, myself inculded! We weren't scared when you stood by Baron Praxis' side!" Jak between Ella and Ava, Ella swallowed stepping back. "And the day you left!" Ava broke down and cried. "We never thought we would see you again!"

"I had to leave!" Ella shouted, Jak shot her a look saying _'DON'T SAY ANY MORE'_ Ella groaned walking away from them and rumbing the back of her neck, Jak sighed and helped Ava up.

"Come on Ava, let's get you out of here."

"Wait!" Ava shouted running back to the throne and grabbing a book, she ran back showing Jak it. Both males shared a look, it was in Ironside. "For some reason, I could read this book and then Green Eco shot from my body throwing Samos and Onin out of the room... I really hope they are okay." She pointed to it. "There is only one page with a small part of a song on it," Jak shot Ella a look, she rolled her eyes walking back. "but it makes no sense, then Baron Praxis came at me. I was knocked out and woke up here, talking to you over there and now you are here."

"Yeah, I'm confused." Ella groaned as Ava offered her the book.

"Anemone, can you look at the book," Ella took it out of her hands and opened it slowly, her eyes taking in the green page. Jak looked over Ella's shoulder and saw no writing, Ella shook her head smiling at Ava.

"Very nice, a bit confusing, right?"

Ava lit up. "I know! What's it suppose to mean?"

"I don't have any thoughts, maybe you'll figure it out. But for now, let's get you back to the Hip Hog with Samos."

Ava skipped off ahead as Jak rested a hand on Ella's shoulder. "What did it say?"

"There was nothing," She sighed. "It's just a blank green sheet, no words, no number, no nothing." She groaned. "This is going to be tough, how do we know she's not faking it?"

"Yah," Daxter pipped. "When she tossed Samos out of the room without any help, she soooooo faking it." Ella rolled her eyes following after Ava, Jak's ear twitched when he heard a sound. Turning to the left he saw a metal spider aimming at the girls.

**"MICHELLE!"**

Ella dived for Ava, rolling to one side right out the window. Ava screamed holding onto Ella's wasit, as Ella held onto the egde. She groaned trying to pull herself up, glass was falling off the roof when Ella pulled herself up.

"A little help Jak?"

Jak dodged a bulet from the spider, Baron Praxis in the driver seat.

"Kinda busy," Baron Praxis smirked.

"Hello Eco Freak, what's up?"

"Do you understand the meaning of dead as a doornail?" Daxter shouted. "You should try it!"

Baron Praxis chukled. "I like this better, when I came alive again I was shocked but knew the turth when they told me. The true rulers of this earth are, the Ironsiders!"

"Yeah they all say that," Jak growled. "But when you look back into history I'm pretty the Precusors were here first."

"Fools! The Eco Summoners are the only way to save this lame city from the Precusors wrath! They will destory everything! You always thought the Ironsiders are evil? The Precusors are! They cut Ironside away from the whole world and left them to die! Bow to the mercy of Ironside, they are the only ones who can fight off the wrath of the Precusors!"

"I'm getting sick of hearing your voice." Jak growled, Dark Eco wanting to come out.

"Then it's a fight then? Prepare to die!!!" Baron Praxis said firing off little Krizmon Graud spiders.

**"JAAAAAAAAK!!!"** Ella screamed again.

_'sorry ella,'_ Jak thought to himself. _'you're going to have to hold on for now,'_ Dark Eco pumped through his veins, his body was not used to using Dark Eco since the desert had been quiet. The Dark Eco started but stopped, Jak looking to his hand when he didn't change. "What?" The Baron laughed.

"Thats right, you can't transform, with _her_ here... I better yet just kill her then," Baron Praxis pointed his gun towards the girls, as Jak heard Ella swear loudly. He ran forward when the gun was fired, no sounds coming from the girls.

"Bastard!" He heard Ella's voice, Jak ran forward to see Ella floating on her Hover Board. Ava's arm was around Ella's wasit, shaking. She pointed to Baron Praxis. "Don't understand the meaning of **DEAD?"**

Baron Praxis growled. "You're hard to kill too, always bouncing back!"

Ella chuckled crossing her arms. "Hint the name, Catzeyes. Nine lives baby!"

"You won't have to worry about that any time soon! When the Ironside armies come this place will burn!!! It's just better that I kill you know, so you won't have to suffer!!!" He pointed the huge gun at the group, as Jak jumped on his own Hover Board pulling Ella's arm. They started to fly downwards when there was a sudden expolison behind them, Green Eco and smoke filling the sky. Jak looked at Ava holding onto Ella's wasit, her eyes full of Green Eco before going back to normal again.

It was seconds before before females screamed, and the board unlocked on Ella's feet.

**"MICHELLE!!!"** Jak's arm hooked around the knocked out Ava, but Ella kept on free falling to the ground. He got closer to the board as it free falled towards the ground, Daxter clenched harder.

**"JAAAAK!!!! WE HAVE TO PULL UP!!!"**

**"NOT YET!!!"** Jak reached forward grabbing Ella's arm and pulling her onto the board, he looked back at the palace. Gone just like before.

--69--

"Damn it!!! Why did he have to win, again? Damn you Precusors giving him such power as in Light and Dark!!!!! **DAMN YOU!!!!"** The Witch Puppet hissed kicking her orb and breaking some of her toes. **"Ouch!!! Ouch!!"** She hopped around the room as the duck rolled it's eyes.

"Loser."

--69--

"So this is Ava?" Martinique questioned looking over the body, Meltida stood beside her wrinkling her nose.

"She has that cheap two cent make-up on!" Meltida whined.

"Oh yes, that sooo important! Baronness Ashelin is missing and lets worry about her make-up?" Martinique groaned.

Meltida cheered. "You do care about make-up!!!" Kaara smiled as Martinique and Melitda started to agure, Jak sat by a booth where Ella laid. Sig and Damas sat by the bar drinking some water when Fay shouted at her brother, Tess shouted something and then Daxter slid out.

"Ouch..." Jak looked to the bar.

"What's going on in there?"

"Kari and Kye started a food fight, and Fay fought back."

"That's not normal." Jak laughed, Daxter walked over to the booth looking at Ella werid.

"Is she okay? She's been out for about an hour,"

"1 hour, 40 mintues and 10 seconds," Meltida said not turning her head, Martinique rolled her eyes.

"Nerd."

"Am not!"

"Are- I'm not fighting like this!" Meltida rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, I'm the baby, eh?"

Martinique chuckled in an evil tone. "I didn't _say_ that, now didn't I?"

Meltida's lower lip trembled. "You're such a bully!"

Martinique linked her arms around Meltida's shoulders laughing. "You know I love ya, so don't act like such a baby!" Her face lit up.

"Yah!!! Martinique and Meltida, fashion queens until the end!"

Kaara laughed. "You two are so cute!!" Kaara sighed. "Only if I could get Martinique to link arms with Zeki, then our family would be in the-"

**"MOTHER!!!"** Martinique screamed.

"Don't shout hun, you'll scared him off." Kaara sreached the room. "Speaking of Zeki, I wonder were he ran off to!" Her heels clicked around the room before stopping at the washroom. "It's the only place he could be, Jak, would you?"

Jak shrugged. "Sure." A second later Jak came back out shaking his head, Kaara sighed and looked under a table.

"Where could that boy be?" Suddenly the door opened behind them, and Zeki, Ashelin and Torn walked through smiling. Everyone looked at them stunned, their faces changed as they walked to the bar.

"Hey everyone miss us?"

"No." Martinique growled. "You were just laying on the couch bleeding and almost dead Torn." Meltida walked up beside Martinique.

"And Ashelin you were just pergant, and now? You're carrying a baby girl," Meltida's face changed. "Can I see her?"

"Focus!" Jak growled walking over to them. "Zeki attacked Ella while you were gone,"

"No he hasn't," Torn growled stepping to him. "He's been with us all this time! Zeki has been watching out for his little sister, Hope."

Meltida giggled. "That's such a cute name! Oh look she has Ashelin's hair!"

"Meltida would you focus!?!?!" Martinique shouted.

"Sorry."

Torn and Ashelin looked to each other. "What's been going on since we've been gone?" Kaara and Damas walked over placing a hand on their shoulders. Kaara motioned to a seat.

"I think you should sit, Ashelin... this might take a lot out of you."

--69--

_Dear Log,_

_Ashelin didn't take very well to a person taking over her city, actually she was pretty steamed and said she would let no take over the city ever again! Freedom League grauds reported that there were Ironsides in the palace before the fake Torn got hurt, Samos said they were shape shifters from Ironside. Some are still questioning if Baron Praxis was a shape shifter too but no one knew for real, Ava didn't even know._

_Speaking of Ava, after our group left she woke up asking about Jak and Ella. Damas sent Jak on a mission to go after the Marauders and Ella said she was just too tried (serects are best kept serect, but when she starts showing signs... hahaha, things are gonna start to get... good.) anyways, Meltida has to go home today she wasn't too happy but Ava is coming to stay instead (oh joy) and so is Samos plus Onin (more joy). That means I'll be doing alot more runs out into the desert! Samos also said he had to talk to Kaara about 'things' haha. Gods I'm so bored, well I guess I better go to bed before Kaara comes around on her reg rounds and yell at me to get to bed._

_Now for my famous saying!!!_

_Youd onts eewh atyo upos sess, abea utyc alma ndcl eari tflo odst hesk yand blur sthe dark ness like acha ndel ier._

Martinique's fingers stopped, she stared at the words she had just written on her web page. She dropped her hands to her lap and stared at the web page, her blue eyes read the words again. It wasn't her saying, she stood and wobbled down the hallway to Jak's room. She waited for a second before banging on the door again, the bed moved and a second later the door opened.

"Are the Marauders attacking, again?" Jak said yawning.

"No," Martinique said, her whole body shaking. "But something wrong, really wrong. I can't type."

Jak groaned. "You shouldn't be on the computer this late anyways, it could really hurt your eyes." Martinique rasied her eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? It's only 9:30pm."

"No. It's about 2:30am, are you still living in yesterday?" Martinique swallowed hard.

"Okay then, um, I am sick then... can you come look at my computer?"

"I'll do it tomorrow," Jak yawned walking back in his room. "Go to bed Martinique, and stay off the computer."

"But-"

"No," He groaned again laying back down in his bed, Martinique chewed her bottom lip walking back to her room. There was something wrong, and she could feel it. Something was different about her, the words weren't hers! She stopped at the bathroom's doors before stomping back to Jak's room, she flicked on the light and started to shout.

**"JAK GET UP NOW! I'M SERIOUS!!! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG!!!"**

Jak sat up glaring at Martinique, she turned on her heels walking back to her room Jak following behind her. She opened her door and saw that her computer was black, her web paged updated and off now. Jak growled.

"But, but." Jak walked off, Martinique sighed sitting on her bed. Maybe she was getting tried, and she should sleep more then just playing games all day and night. She laid her head down on her pillow and felt something hard, pulling it out she found a book. Turning the light on the book was blue with a black leather bound, Martinique sighed yanking open and saw that all the pages were blank and blue.

"Wow, what a story!" Martinique laughed, "Not." Not caring anymore, she tossed it to one side and laid down again, she soon fell fast asleep just like everyone esle in the house hold.

TBC...


	6. Family Affair

**Classified **

**_ActVI- Family Affair_**

Green Eco flowed like spider webs over the Throne Room, after the fight with Baron Praxis and other Ironsiders; Samos, Onin, Ashelin, Torn, Damas and Kaara all sat with each other watching Onin and Samos talk. Samos turned to everyone, Precker sat on her hat looking around at everyone.

"Onin says that the UnSeeile Court of Ironside, was in a war with the Seeile Court of Ironside. Things start to get burtal, families soon ranaway from the Courts to our land."

"Bastards." Someone whispered in the vents, Ava punched Martinique's shoulder.

"Shut up."

"Bite me!"

**"SHHHHH!!"** Ella hissed. "I can't hear what they are saying!"

Precker coughed. "Anyways, when they came here they found the Ecos. Green. Blue. Red. Yellow. When the war was over, UnSeeile was angry when they found out people left. They sent people, mermaids over to kill them. The UnSeeile Queen bought six girls back to use their ecos, she made an island called Summoner Isle. All six of those girls lived their until Seelie burned the isle down, and they swam across to our end." Samos turned to all of them.

"That's when the Metal Head War started, they lived on, their daughters and sons living on and on-"

"And, on and on, and on-"

"Enough." Damas shouted, Precker nodded.

"Well before the Summoners left their Isle they locked their powers into Metal Trees, when all mixed together it opens a silo containing Iron Eco. Iron Eco is clear like water, but when mixed with a Eco turns bright sliver!" Precker flew down. "That's why we didn't know it was in the Hevan City Port! Someone must have gone to the Isle and opened the trees letting Eco flow and dooming us all!"

"He's too dramatic." Ava whispered. Ella nodded, Ashelin crossed her arms looking to vents.

"So what does the Courts want then?" Samos shook his head.

"Not the Courts, the world! If we don't find the Green Eco Summoner, Blue Eco Summoner, Red Eco Summoner, Yellow Eco Summoner, Dark Eco Summoner, Light Eco Summoner and Iron Eco Summoner, the world will be destoryed!"

"We have the Green Eco Summoner," Torn growled. "Why not just use _only_ Ava?"

Samos shook his head. "She can _only_ turn off Green Eco not any of the others."

"How will they destoryed the world?" Damas questioned, Kaara looking down. Samos shook his head.

"I would not like to know! Right now we have to find the rest!" Samos turned his head. "Onin says that the Dark Eco Summoner and Light Eco Summoner have already turned done it, all we have to do is find the rest."

"Of course we do," Martinique hissed. "No. It couldn't be easy!"

"Duh!" Ava laughed, Martinique glared to her.

"Shut up."

"You shut up!"

Ella punched her fist into the vent. "Both of you shut up! I didn't get into here to babysit a bunch of whiny two year olds!"

"What did you call me?!" Martinique shouted.

"You heard what I said!" Ella shouted back.

"You wanna a piece of me?"

"No Princess, I want the whole thing!"

Martinique wrinkled her nose. "That's it High Whatever, I'm gonna kick you so high you'll met the Precusors!"

"That's it!" Kaara shouted, she stood and stomped over the the vents. "Martinique. Ava and Michelle out of the vents now! I have a bone to pick with you!"

"Epp..." Ava whispered.

Mintues later the three girls sat infront of the group looking down or picking at their nails, Kaara paced around looking at them.

"Do you have a reason for listening to us talk? I don't see anyone else doing it," Kaara hissed stomping over to the door. She pushed it open and heard someone swear, she looked behind it and sighed. "Does anyone in this whole house have any morals anymore?" Kaara shouted when Jak and Daxter came out from behind the door.

"Okay buddy just act cool," Daxter said walking forward. "Hey everybody, whatca up to? Nothing eh?" He started to back out with Ella, Ava and Martinique behind him. Jak stood beside the door watching as they all backed out. "Well, we'll be on our way then. Our way out and going off to killing... um... er... Marauders! Yah Marauders! Lots and lots of Marauders! Come on you guys," He swallowed. "Let's go!"

The group ran out with no one following behind them, when they reached the Fruit Stands the group was out of breath and laying in the sand.

"Ironsiders are... confusing..." Martinique huffed.

"Yah... I agree." Ella laughed, Ava grabbed a fruit and watched Martinique.

"I never noticed this, until Meltida pointed it out, that you are really werid."

"Coming from someone how can use all the Green Eco she wants and is an Ironsider, yah I'm the werid one."

"Ladies, ladies," Daxter said walking inbetween them. "Stop fighting over little old me, we have to stick together and fight as a team. So now, let's seal the deal with a kiss for me!"

"Eww..." Ava gaged.

"Yah!" Martinique smiled yanking on Ava's arm. "We should team up, and our emeny? Daxter."

"What!?" Ava nodded and stood up, Martinique stood pulling out her gun.

"We give you five mintues to run, and since I don't have a watch-" She shot into the air. "It begins now!"

**"AHHHHHH!!"**

"Bye Dax," Ella laughed waving to him. "You don't think they would hurt him do you?"

"Not Ava," Jak yawned. "Maybe Marty, maybe."

"Should we go after them?" Ella asked turning to him, Jak shook his head.

"No, but I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Why did you runaway." Ella laughed.

"Come on you have to be joking, Jak!"

Jak crossed his arms. "I'm not."

"Oh... well then," Ella pointed towards the ocean. "Across it is Ironside, my home land... I want to be back." She smirked. "The end."

"The end of what?"

"The end of my reason! Duh!" Jak shook his head.

"Did I ever tell you, you are werid?"

"Um, about everytime I acted like this." Ella turned her head when she saw monks coming, they stood near waiting. She sighed loudly. "Well, I have to go now. Duty calls."

"Bye Michelle," She nodded to him and followed her monks out.

"High Pristest," One of her monks said passing her a cloak for the sand and wind of the desert. "The Volcano Temple is safe now, do you wish to go there?"

"The Volcano Temple? The one Seem built before she died?"

"Yes ma'am." Ella nodded.

"Sure. Lets go there, we can't live in the Old City any longer. It's not holy in the eyes of the Precusors." The monk nodded, he went to the other monks telling them where they were going. Ella sat down on the sand while they talked among themsevles.

_'2 months... since our temple has been burned down. 2 months. i miss seem alot, but she did save me and everyone esle. i wonder who actually burned down our temple? when i find them-'_

"High Pristest, we are ready to go."

Ella sighed. "Very well then," She pulled out her Hover Eco Board. "Let's fly."

--69--

**"JAAAAAAK!!"** Daxter shouted grabbing Jak's arm, he was dressed in a small pink dress and many pink and yellow bows on his head. Jak's eyes got bigger at the sight of his friend.

"Dax, what happened?"

"Martinique. Ava... can we kill 'em?"

"Nah, someone might notice."

Daxter growled. "I wouldn't."

"I like your style," Kaara voice came from behind a corner, she walked up to her son and best friend. Her eyes went to Jak's. "Where's Michelle?"

"She went back to her temple."

Kaara nodded. "Good," She took his wrist. "Come. I have some Family History to tell you about."

"Like what?" Kaara shook her head.

"Not here, in my room." Jak followed behind Kaara as Daxter ripped the bows and dress off of him, when they came to Jak's parents room. Kaara went to the closet and pressed her hand on the key, it turned blue. "Open," Kaara said before opening the door, Jak and Daxter walked in after her as she pushed the door closed again. "Clos ed."

"That was Ironside!" Daxter shouted.

"Are you-"

Kaara shook her head. "No we aren't from Ironside," She sat down at a desk beside the wall. "When I was bought back, I came back here and it was untouched. That means your father doesn't know about it," she pulled out a huge book, dust covered the front and back as she pressed her thumb on the key whole. "Open." The book open to the frist page, she pointed to a female unglamoured.

"An Ironsider."

"Yup," Kaara sighed. "Her name was unknown but she was the first," Kaara looked up. "The First Blue Eco Summoner."

"What?! That means-" Kaara raised her hands.

"When she came to Sandover she married a young man, she had a child and thus the line went on. Most of them died when the Metal Head war went on, and the line came to me. I wasn't suppose to know but I found out when my mother was talking to grandmother about it, they gave me this book. It's said that she died after she gave birth, all the Summoners did. Before I died I was suppose to name another one-"

"Let me guess, it was me wasn't it?" Jak growled, Kaara laughed.

"No, it's always a female! Always."

"Martinique." Jak whispered.

"Yup. Martinique is the Blue Eco Summoner," Kaara walked around the table. "I sense that she already knows something about it, because I found a book with Ironside written on the inside on only one page."

"What?" Daxter shouted. "You mean that brat is the Blue Eco Summoner?! The Summoner that suppose to help the world?" Daxter sighed. "Let me guess she has some kind of power, where she can kill me a little inside every time she makes fun of me?" Kaara sighed, and ingored Daxter.

"She is, but I don't know how to tell her. I don't want her powers to get too out of control like Ava's and end up destorying the palace, and I don't want her getting kidnapped either. Maybe you can tell-"

:Kaara, I need you downstairs now. Martinique is actting funny in her room.

Jak and Kaara shared a look after Damas came up on the comm.unit, Daxter groaned slumping on Jak's shoulder.

"Great, it's started!" Kaara opened the door and the group ran down the stairs, fearing the worset. When they came to Martinique's room, Ava was standing outside holding herself.

"I don't know what happened! One second we were laughing about Daxter and the next she just fell off the bed shaking!!" Kaara bent down to Ava.

"It is okay, we'll help her."

"Kaara!" Damas shouted. "Get in here now!" Kaara walked into the room with, Ava behind her. Martinique laid on the floor eyes glazed over with blue, Jak stepped in and watched from behind. Kaara bent down.

"Martinique, wake up please... hun." No answer, Kaara lifted her up and land her on the bed. "Marty... wake up please." Jak stepped beside his mother, her eyes filling with tears. Damas rested a hand on her back.

"Kaara is she-"

"No!" Kaara shouted. "How could you say that!?"

"Stop shouting!" Ava screamed covering her ears, the whole room went silent. The sky was dark and the stars were just starting to come out when Jak saw a glider fly back into Spargus, he narrowed his eyes on the person. Their glider was covered in blood and was torn, ripped and broken.

"Father," Jak said, Damas walked over looking out. The person started to walk towards the palace.

"I'll take a look, you stay here." Jak nodded watching his father leave, Kaara sat on the egde of the bed placing a hand on Martinique's leg.

"Blue Eco Summoner," Kaara hissed. "Do you hear me?" The whole room was silent before the walls were changed to blue and everything around them went blue, the lamp, the bed, the computer. Kaara smirked, her teeth showing. "Martinique my dear, where is the Blue Eco Log?" Underneth Martinique's bed it glowed, Kaara went under the bed and pulled out a blue book just like Ava's,

"Is she-" Ava started but Kaara nodded, she opened it the first page and placed it on her lap.

"Sing it." Kaara growled, Martinique sat up fast. The book on her lap didn't even move, Jak stepped back as Martinique's finger slid along it.

"You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear. It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier." Kaara leaned to her daughter, and whispered in her ear.

"Sing it in Ironside."

_"Youd onts eewh atyo upos sess, abea utyc alma ndcl ear. Itfl oods thes kyan dblu rsth edar knes slik each ande lier."_ The whole room went back to normal, before Martinique started to shake pulling the book to her chest. Tears fell onto hands and on the bed, Martinique started to choke on the tears before speaking. "What was that?" Kaara kissed the top of her daughter's head, a light blue tint in her hair.

"The power of Blue Eco, a power that has gone through our whole family."

"I'm an Eco Summoner, aren't I?" Martinique questioned.

"Yes." A maid ran up the stairs to the group, her front was covered in blood. She was trembling and pointing downstairs.

"A monk! A monk! The Precusor Monks have been attacked!" Kaara jumped off the bed and went around the corner, Martinique and Ava right behind her. Jak looked out the window to see smoke coming from the middle of the desert.

"Michelle..." Daxter said nervously.

"Yah I know, lets go."

--69--

It was an awful sence when Jak drove up where the smoke was coming from, bodies were scattered all around them. Broken gliders and lives laid around them, blood and a rotting smell came from them. Daxter gaged covering his mouth, they got out of the car slowly. Dead Metal Heads and Marauders laid around.

"They were attacked," Jak growled. Daxter jumped off his shoulder and over to a body.

"Yup attacked, this one isn't alive!" Jak bent down to one.

"Either is this one, the monks have been murdered."

"Murdered!" Daxter echoed. "I don't like the sound of that! Who would have it out for monks!? All they do is pray, preach, eat..." Daxter sighed. "They were boring!! I wonder where Michelle is?" Jak shrugged.

"Let's find her," They walked past bodies after bodies, it was dead silent. Blood soaked into the sand, eco laid all over the place. Jak stopped at one of the cars, a man with a spear through his head sat in the driver seat. He had a piece of hair in his hand, a piece of brunette hair. They moved on.

A Metal Head's body laid on the ground, sand and blood of a monk covered it's body. Daxter jumped when he heard a crack, Jak turned gun in his hands. His eyes scaned over the bodies for some kind of movement or glit of their eyes, a hand crept over his neck holding it there.

"Hello, again Mar..."

"Kaye..." Jak growled, Daxter turned getting ready to bounce.

"Hey! Let go of hi-" Kaye kicked him to the side.

"Shut up, Precusor Scum." Kaye held tighter on Jak's neck, a knife gleamed in the moonlight. "Do you like what they did?" Kaye laughed. "It was a pretty site, blood, eco, bodies... everywhere. Your girlfriend did a pretty good job of keeping her men safe until... well you can guess, right?"

"You killed her." Jak growled, dark growling inside of him. Kaye chuckled.

"Nah, she's still alive." Kaye pushed Jak into the sand. "But it's pretty sad that you can't defend yourself or save your girlfriend!" Jak clenched his fist sanding building up in his fist, his weapon in the other one. "But hey, you can always marry another Ironsider." She laughed. "Glamour that thick is gonna stay forever, unless someone rips it off... sadly I'm not powerful enough for it."

"Really?" Jak growled standing, he turned throwing the sand into her eyes. Kaye screamed digging at her eyes, trying to get the sand out.

"Bastard!!" Kaye screamed, she jumped behind a body and was gone.

"No I don't wanna go to school today..." Daxter whined, Jak rolled his eyes shoving Daxter.

"Come on Dax, we have to keep looking." Jak's eyes went to a sudden movement by Daxter's head, a hand. Jak stood going around the car to see Ella laying in a pool of blood, it had already started to sink into the sand. "Michelle!" Jak shouted, Daxter jumped onto his feet rumbing the back of his head.

"Ouch... that leather-jumpsuit-wearing bitch is gonna get it." He walked up beside Ella, he pointed to her chest. "She's still breathing..."

"Barely," Jak lifted her up. She didn't wake up or groan. "Come on we better get her out of here before Kaye comes back or more Metal Heads and Marauders return."

TBC...


	7. Save A Life and Start A War

**Classified**

_Act VII: Save A Life and Start A War_

"Don't touch me," Ella said shoving Jak back, blood pooring from her mouth every second. She was covered in sand, dust and blood that didn't belong to her. She started to shake as she wobbled to her feet, she coughed into her hand blood spilling to the floor. Jak grabbed her wrist, she yanked her wrist away from him and gripped on wall. She wobbled down the hallway away from them.

"Oh I'm dying," Daxter started. "But I'm gonna go on and **TRY** to kill myself!"

"Fuck off," Ella spat.

"Ella get back in the bed, you're gonna-" Ella grabbed her neck, he grabbed her wasit shoving her to the wall. Her eyes went red with Red Eco, it crackled all around her. Her hair raising away from her shoulders, Jak could feel his own Dark Eco racing through his own body making his hair stand on end. "Ella get back to bed, **now**."

"Let go of me Mar, or I'll _kill_ you where you stand. This channeler is coming back to Ironside with us, got that?" Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder stepping back, at the male voice coming from Ella mouth. Jak loosened his grip.

"Michelle?" She jumped at him biting his arm, before running down the hallway away from him. Daxter stared at her blankly before everything fell into place.

"She just bit you! Who does that? Seriously?" Jak rumbed his arm.

"She just did."

"Oh that's so not cool."

**"MAAAARRR!!"** Jak's ears pricked at the sound of Martinique's voice, he turned to Daxter before grabbing him and hurrying down the hallway. He stopped at his sister's room, moprh gun loaded and ready to fire. Ella sat over Martinique holding her neck, Martinique gave soft choking sounds as Ella gripped tighter.

_"Yoho, haul toge ther hois tthe colo rshi gh.Heav ehot hiev esan dbeg gars neve rsha llwe die."_ The male voice growled. "And you, Eco Summoner shall die."

"Jak... Jak... help!!" Martinique coughed, her nails dag into Ella's skin making her bleed even more. Jak's head snapped to the side when he heard a soft whimper, Ava sat holding her chest and looking at the girls on the bed.

"Michelle... she just attacked us, randomly." Jak stepped forward gun pointed at Ella, her head turned to him as he walked closer.

"Ella, get off of Martinique."

"Like I said before Mar, the Eco Channeler is coming back with us."

"Over my dead body," Jak growled, Ella smirked letting go of Martinique's neck. She stood slowly on the bed smiling down to Jak, she landed on the floor lightly and walked down the hallway. Jak kept his gun at Ella, even though she was his girlfriend; he couldn't trust her. Ella stopped and turned back to him, she planted her hands on her hips smirking at him.

"Mar, must you follow? I'm trying to get away," Ella laughed and licked her lips. "Or do you want to come to Ironside with this young channeler?" She ran her fingers through her long brown hair, she smirked and swung around.

"Enough," Jak said firing at the celing. The females all screamed, Jak didn't tear his eyes away from Ella. She smirked as more blood ran down her face, before she fell to her knees trembling.

"It's seem after Kaye attacked her, she was damaged?"

"You know Kaye?" Ella nodded.

"I do, I am Knight Vincent. I am able to use people's, most likely Ironsiders, as puppets."

"Okay," Jak said waving off what the person had just said. "Give me back Ella,"

She laughed. "Since you agree on saving the world, once again, Lady UnSeeile wants to see whatca can do. As in saving a poor, little pristest from death."

"Don't you dare hurt Ella,"

"I'm not going to hurt her, the lava in the Precusor Monk Temple will. She hadn't told you this yet but her new temple was built on the mountain, near open lava. Nothing to worry about, Mar, just that in 10mintues it's about to expolde." Ella rumbed her neck. "Guess who's gonna be in the middle of it?"

"Can you do that?" Daxter asked, Ella nodded.

"Of course I'll leave her body after I send her there, because if she dies... I die. After you save Ella, the war will start." The air around Jak started to crack and pop, he turned his head to see Ava and Martinique running towards them. He shoved them back as Ella stepped back, Jak could see a dark gery line in her eyes. An evil smirked danced on her bloodly lips. "Come and find her, Mar."

Jak blinked, and she was gone.

He eyes searched for her, she was gone. Gone. He stepped forward, gone. Martinique stepped forward, Ava behind her. They were looking to but found nothing.

"Where... where... did, she go?" Ava stumbled.

"Martinique!" Jak shouted turning to his little sister. "Do you know how to drive the Dune Hopper?"

"Yes, why?"

"Load your guns, and get Ava one too. You're gonna need one after today."

"But, Jak we're only-" Ava started.

"Not after today, war has offically started." Daxter jumped back on Jak's shoulder, shaking his finger at him.

"Not until you save Ella."

"I am."

--69--

When Ella woke, she laid in her brand new temple. Walls of stone, grante and polished iron. She pushed herself off the bed she was laying on, she was in her new room. Did her monks and herself make it back alright? Was everything okay? Was serect safe from Jak? She touched her stomach and sighed, she'll have to tell him sooner or later. She slipped out of her bed and walked to the mirror on the other side of the room, she gasped when she saw the image infront of her. She dropped to her knees and clenched her fist on the ground.

"It did happen!" She choked on tears, she was covered in blood and sand. Red Eco stained her eyes and hair, slowly leaving her body. Who ever did this to her monks would pay, pay with their own blood! She stood running down the stairs to the front gates, she grabbed the gate yanking and pulling on them. They wouldn't open! Red Eco started to pulse through her veins, her rasing off her shoulders and her fist going through the gate.

She broke three of her fingers and her wrist, she screamed in pain but still went on. Jumping over the lame grauds of the temple she ran forward towards the brigde, going faster over the bridge because it was made of steel and metal gets hot when lava is around, she stopped at the doors. Locked.

"Damn it!" She shouted punching it with her other hand, this time breaking only two and snapping something in her actual arm. She fell to the ground holding both hands close to her stomach, she remembered back in Sandover times.

_"Don't punch things Michelle,"_

_"Ella."_

_"Michelle. You're name is Michelle."_

_"Ella." Samos sighed._

_"Whatever, just don't punch things."_

_"Okay, scary green man!"_

Ella laughed. Why didn't she remember any of this until now? Standing slowly she started to walk back, if something went wrong most people knew where to find her. Behind a book in the Libaray. She walked in a single light was on, burning her eyes and making her blink alot. She walked over to see two maps laying on the table, she lifted them up for her to see. She narrowed her eyes on the colorful one.

"The Land of the Black Sun?" She said laying it on the table, she ran her fingers over. The bumpy parts were the mountains, and the caved in parts were villages. She sighed pain gripped her body, five of her fingers were burning with pain. She bit her lip before narrowing her eyes on the huge black spot on the east side of the map, she leaned closer eyes trying to read the small print. Something in Ironsider. She bolted to the desk on the other side of the room, she yanked out all the drawers looking for something. A glass. A something! So she can see the words better, she grabbed a old pair of glasses and ran back to the table. She proped the light up so she could see better, the words coming to her clear as a bell. "The Kingdom of the Seelie Court..." She spoke out loud.

She hung her head down, what did that mean? She grabbed the other map, dark parts and iced over places all sat on the page. She looked closely at the white part, she leaned forward. She saw something longer, then what she say before. Grabbing the glass she placed it over and looked closer.

"The Land of the Red Moon." She started to tremble, something awful was going to happen. "The Kingdom of the UnSeeile Court, and we'll be..." She looked up, lava popping outside her window. "Be... diggin' deep." Suddenly there was a rumble, causing Ella to fall to the floor. She grabbed all the books on the table and ran out of the room, she fell a couple times before actually making it to the gates. Lava was rising, she ran to the north gates maybe they would be open. No luck. Lava was already flooding on that side, she stepped back looking at the lava and burning stones.

"Damn it..." She swore before running back into the temple and rushing up the stairs, 2 at a time. She dropped all the books to the ground and started hitting the bell with anything in the room, only one hand could hold something properly.

"Someone better frigin' hear me!" She screamed, suddenly her arms were only filled with pain and hurt. She fell to her knees pulling the books into her arms, she started to tear out pages and shove them down her top. Things that said: What Ironsiders Know. How They Trick You. What Is Their City Like and Maps Of Ironside. She coughed, smoke and heat filled her brain making her dizzy and confused. She slid her hand to her stomach again, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry..." Suddenly a roar came from the volcano, the beams that supported the bell suddenly broke and the bell fell towards the ground. Ella covered her eyes as dust, dirt and heat came from below, she coughed. Toxic gases from the lava was making her sight cloudly and dizzy, she leaned forward looking down a pit of fire. She coughed again backing up, the wood and metal under her were starting to get hot.

"Why oh why, did I put a temple on a volcano?"

"Because you're an idiot." Ella looked up to see a blur of white light, her eyes strained until she focused on what was infront of her. An angel. A white angel with large wings and dark bluish eyes, she sighed and slumped down.

"You've come to take me to my grave?" The angel grabbed her arm and pulled her into it's arms, she looked to him as he jumped away from the bell tower. Smoke and heat escaping with them, they landed at the bottom of the volcano before driving away from it. Ella watched sand and more sand fly past her before her eyes closed, everything esle became blurry before she was pulled out of the car and held in someone's arms. She looked to the sky and saw a sliver ball shot through the sky, she raised a broken finger towards it. "The Death Star?" The angel looked up.

"No. The Ironside Star, the star that starts a war."

"And in english, that means?"

The angel sighed. "It means that the battle of our lives, and our friends lives, starts today Ella."

"Oh," She mubbled looking back up at the star. "But it is pretty, isn't it?"

"Yah, the Ironsiders really do know there battle warnings." Both just stared to the sky before Ella tugged on the angel's shirt.

"Is it okay if I go to sleep? You won't kill me, right?" The light diseappered from the angel's face, showing Jak's. Ella's heart almost stopped but she laughed instead. "I thought you were going to kill me!" He shifted her weight.

"I wouldn't but everything I've said is true, that is the Ironside Battle Star and we are going into battle."

"Where? When? Who?"

"I don't know. Soon. And the old team of Jak, Daxter, Michelle, Deathen and Daxter." She laughed, choking on blood.

"Damn it." She swore. "Come on, let's go inside now. I'm hungry, cold, bleeding and maybe dying."

"When aren't you?"

"Ha. Ha."

--69--

"If you use modern tape and a little bit of mind power," Martinique showed the bandaged up Ella her creation. "You can create a spork!"

Ava clapped. "Yeah Marty!! You're so smart!" Martinique got up and bowed.

"Yah, yah I know." Ella shook her head, Kaara said it wouldn't be good to use Green Eco on her again since she was just being mean and she was passing out and still a little sick. Her right arm was in a holder, and fingers were bandaged up. She wasn't allowed out of bed or anywhere esle until she was back to normal, she groaned. Martinique and Ava were her body grauds.

"I live in a crazy house."

"Hows the patient?" Ella's eyes looked to the doorway, Jak and Daxter stood together looking in on them. Ava jumped to her feet showing them the spork, Martinique stood pointing to Ella.

"She didn't eat her dinner last night or breakfest!"

"I was sleeping." Ella grumbled.

Daxter jumped on the bed and poked her nose. "You know better."

"I swear if I didn't have this cast on, I'll kick you for that."

"Do I have to put you two in a corner?"

"Did you look at those papers I gave you?" Ella said choosing to change to subject, Jak nodded. Ella opened her mouth to say something, but a scream came from downstairs. Everyone looked to each other before Ella motioned forward. "Go leave, I'll lay here like I alway- **HEY! I WAS ONLY JOKING! JAK! JAK!! JAAAAAAK!!"**

"Man does she have some pipes on her." Martinique snickered running beside her brother, Jak nodded.

"You should hear her in actions, Precusors it's like someone killed a muse."

They jumped down the last flight of stairs before a blondish brown haired girl bumped into Martinique, both girls fell back and stared at each other. The girl wore a long white dress, her crystal blue eyes stared blankly at the girl infront of her. She blew a pink petal from her face and felt around her, Martinique sat up and looked at her werid.

"What's wrong with you? Are ya blind or somethin'?"

"Yes, I actually am." Martinique went red.

"Opps sorry," Martinique pulled her onto her feet. "I'm Martinique-"

"You're one of the summoners aren't you?"

"Oh yah, and you are?" She went into a bag she had dropped, and pulled out a piece of washed out paper. Jak took it from her hands and looked at it werid, the words were messed and unclear but he knew what they were. Jak passed it back to the girl, even though the dress was white and had no kind of style to it. He knew where she was from, Kras City. She held out the paper from where it was passed to her, she smiled.

"I am Lunnamarra Eyak. My family lives in Kras City, sorry about me screaming. Queen Kaara scared me," Lunnamarra turned. "I found this paper in my school, and suddenly I almost flat lined. I asked my mother, and she said that this belonged to an Ironsider from my family. She can't remember which but she did say that!"

Kaara sighed. "Okay we have the Blue Eco Summoner, Green Eco Summoner and maybe Red or Yellow... we just need the next one." Kaara smirked. "I think it's time to give you, Jak, a birthday present."

"But it's not my birthday."

"Doesn't matter, I saw the Ironside Battle Star. I think you'll need it now."

Daxter leaned to Jak's ear. "I don't trust her, I'm getting waves that are saying... _"we are all going to die...DIIIIIIIEEEE!!"_ understand?"

"You're too dramatic." Jak said walking past the girls. "She's my mother she wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"That's what they all say!" Daxter shouted. "Next thing I know I'm swimming in a pot of water and my own juices!"

TBC...


	8. IronCalle

**Classified**

_Act VIII: IronCalle_

"Get me off this ship!" Daxter shouted as the IronCalle pulled away from the dock of Hevan City, everyone cheered for the heros that were leaving. Friends, family, loved ones, people that knew of the heroic actions of Jak, Daxter and everyone else.

"Daxter..." Jak growled. He had never been angry at his best friend, but Daxter was starting to push buttonsl; maybe it was just the Iron Eco he swam in. He didn't care that he was afraid of heights or water, he was coming along to Ironside if he hated it or not.

"I'll swim back if I have to!" Daxter shouted, the crew rolled it's eyes as Daxter ran to the upper deck of the ship. He was about to jump off when Ella grabbed his tail, she held the osslet out over the back end of the ship. She smirked and started to jerk him around, Daxter screamed and shouted for her to stop.

"Are you going to jump off?" Daxter shook his head.

"No... mom." Ella narrowed her eyes on him before she placed him on the ground, she sat on the egde and glared at him.

"You're lucky I'm a nice person."

"I'm not so sure about that!"

"I'm so willing to throw you off the egde!" Ella shouted, Daxter jumped up beside her.

"You wanna bet?! You're never been a nice person!" Ella grabbed his tail and hung him over the egde.

"Really? You wanna run that by me again?"

"Pull me up you preppy, know-it-all, ex monk!"

"That's it!" Ella shouted. "You'll be swimming with the fishes!"

"Michelle! Daxter!" Ella and Daxter turned at the sound of Samos' voice, they smiled as he grunted at them. "Come. I have something to show all of you, besides your beds, and the shower." Ella walked past Jak and Daxter and down the stairs, they followed behind her as they entered into a room. There were six beds, with sheets and pillows. Clothes laid on them, along with guns, a knife, a new comm.unit and a pack of Green Eco. "I want all of you to get dressed in these clothes, use the weapons and active the comm.units." Jak nodded and gathered the things, he watched Ella leave and pull on the black pants. He took off his old top and pulled on the dark blue one with bunckles that were goldish color, he add the old sliver plate on to it and the brown tie over his chest.

"Eww." Daxter laughed walking in. "Jak put your boots back on, you're losing friends!" Jak rolled his eyes and pulled on the new blue ones that were on the ground. He added the guns, and turned on the comm.unit. Daxter hoped on and smirked. "Did you miss me shoulder?" Jak rolled his eyes and went back up to the deck, he looked around at the crew.

They were all glaring at him and whispering among themselves, Jak walked up to the front of the ship and saw a huge mermaid from the Seeile Court. He leaned on the egde and looked out over the waters, he looked over to the left and saw Hevan City diseappering slowly. He looked to the right, Spargus was coming up slowly. He stood up right and leaned on the egde looking in on the boat, what was he going to find in Ironside? What was the purpose of going there in the first place? Samos never did tell him, and neither did Kaara. He'll ask when Samos comes out.

"That's the 'I'm thinking so hard I might expolde my brains out' face." Ella sat on the egde of the ship and smirked down at him through dark purple shades, she crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"I can't stop thinking about what might happen in Ironside." Ella shrugged, she placed her hands on his and smiled.

"You don't have to be worrying. Nothing will happen, I promise you." Jak was staring at her hands, she still had scars from when Kloud attacked them for the last time. He gripped the purple gloves and looked up to her, her purple jacket was fluttering in the wind and was closed. He placed a hand on her leg, which made her jump. She crossed her legs and looked out to the ocean, her eyes glanced back to Jak. "How far do you think Ironside is?"

"I don't know." He put his hands on the dock, he didn't look at her face but instead her boots. They were purple and had black laces, he could see the fish nets and long skirt under the jacket. "Do you know why we are going to Ironside?" Ella's face drained of all color.

"Don't you listen? At the end of this the Summoners have to go to the Summoner Isle in UnSeeile Court, but we want to get them there safely so we have to be at peace with them or the world is-" She trialed her finger across her neck. "Dead."

"Ohh."

"Don't worry, Samos said we'll get more 'man' power once we reach Icelands. For now we'll have to deal with him and the flying, annoying, colorful, gay-"

"You're brightly colorful and happy!" Ella twitched, Jak turned to see Precker on the dock. His colors starting to fade with old age.

"Hey Precker." Jak said clamly as Ella glared.

"Hello Precker."Precker landed on her shoulder. She crossed her arms over her jacket and glared at him, Precker spread his wings apart and shifted.

"Ella did I ever tell you you're shoulder is super comfty?"

"Really?" Ella questioned. "You know what?" She shoved him off. "This shoulder isn't for sale." Precker landed with a thump on the ground, he ruffled his feather and turned his back to her.

"You just lost a chance to have the great Precker on your shoulder."

"What do you want?" Ella shouted, Precker shrugged and motioned below deck.

"Samos is asking for you all to come down, now." The group sighed and went down the stairs, Samos sat in the middle of the room motioning his hands around as Green Eco floated around him.

"About time. I've been waiting forever!" Jak shrugged.

"Sorry we were caught up in the beauty of the ocean." Ella snickered at Jak's comment, only to get a glare from Samos.

"Well then, let me tell you." He grabbed the book on the bed and showed the group. "This book, the one Ella found in the Temple, has helped me a bit. It says that the lands must be in peace before the Summoners are allowed onto Summoner Isle or the one that goes on the isle will..." He turned the page and wrinkled his nose, he motioned to Ella. "Come here, Michelle. I don't understand this text." Ella walked over to him and lifted the book off the table, she smirked.

"It says... "If the Summoner comes onto the Isle without the lands being at peace, their hearts will start to race and the Summoner's Tree will send out a smell that only the Summoner can smell and thus the Summoner's body will start a countdown. When the number reaches 0, the body's-" Ella stopped.

"And?" Daxter said leaning forward on Jak's shoulder.

"It's ripped, the text isn't there."

"Damn it." Jak growled. "Now what are we suppose to do?"

"We can test it." Daxter piped. "Where's Martinique, and that Ava girl. Lunnamarra is okay but... you never know she turn out just like Martinique."

"No." Samos growled. "We have to keep the girls safe! No matter how annoying Martinique is."

"Excuss me!" Everyone glanced up, a man in a black suit and tidy red hair stepped down. He held a clip board and smiled at the group. "I am Mr. Calle, designer of the IronCalle. Me and the Captain wish that the group will join us for dinner tonight?"

"No, we're busy with our plans." Jak growled, Ella glared at him. Samos coughed and walked forward.

"We'll be there." Mr.Calle glanced to Ella, and smiled.

"Good."

--69--

Jak looked at Ella, she kept her head down as Samos and Daxter agured about what the Captain was like. Her eyes were on the white plate under her face and was like a mirror for her, he could see her green eyes staring down at herself. Jak reached across and touched Ella's hand, she looked up and smiled.

"Are you okay? You look-"

"Torn." Ella whispered looking back down. "There's something... creepy about this ship. Like someone pulled a thousand souls and wove them into the wood." Everyone went quiet.

**"THAT'S IT!!"** Daxter shouted. **"I'M GETTING OFF! IF A HIGH PRISTESS THINKS THIS SHIP IS HANUTED THEN I'M OFF!"**

"Well," Everyone turned towards the doors, a man in a dark suit walked forward. He held himself up with a bone color cane, he had a huge hat with a feather sticking out. His skin was dark and his eyes even darker, he limped behind Ella. He leaned down to her ear and smiled. "This Ironsider has a good sixth sense." He grabbed a lock of hair, she gasped and snatched a knife off the table.

"Michelle!" The group shouted standing and knocking everything off the table.

"I am Captain Sake. I was born in Hevan City, and grew up in the UnSeeile Court."

"And we care why?" Daxter piped up.

"Because I can throw you off the ship." The Captain growled, Daxter swallowed.

"Fair enough." Sake let go of her hair and sat down beside Samos, he crossed his fingers and glared at all the people at the table. "I know... most of your stories, heros, healers, Prescusors, Ironsiders." He motioned around the ship. "How do you like the ship so far?" Ella, still holding the knife, clenched her hands.

"What's it made of?" Sake laughed and walked to the window, he looked out and touched the sides of wood.

"From what Mr. Calle tells me, it took six years to make this ship. Since they couldn't do it in the major cities, they took it to the Seeile Court. Many women, childern and men offered to build it for next to nothing. When we were finshed, and the sails went high and blew in the wind for the first time. I laughed like a manic."

"Why?" Jak asked, Sake smirked and sat back in his chair before the door was opened. Mr.Calle walked in, he leaned on the post and watched everyone. Sake looked up and smiled at all of them.

"Once the project was finshed, we killed every Ironsider and fused their bones into the ship's wood."

"That's sick!" Ella shouted, the two shrugged.

"They don't think so, half of them were willing to jump in the pot of oil." Mr.Calle walked towards Ella, he stopped infront of her. "Tell me, would you do that?"

"No!" Ella shouted, she pointed the knife at him. "Sane people don't do that!" Mr.Calle grabbed her wrist and shoved her to the floor, ripping the knife out of her hand. She laid on the ground as Mr.Calle placed his boot over her wrist, she started to kick when Captain Sake shouted.

"Okay! I've had enough of this! I won't have a women hurt infront of me," Ella sacked Mr.Calle and grabbed another knife, she stood near the door as Jak and Samos came over. "Sleep well all of you." Jak took Ella's hand and turned away from the crazy men when Mr.Calle started shouting.

"You think she's beautiful now, boy?" The group turned, the trio stared down at the man. "Once you enter the UnSeeile Court, that Glamour will be ripped off and you'll see how ugly she truly is!" Jak pulled Ella closer and walked up the stairs, Ella's fingers started to slip out of his fingers as they made their way around the ship back to the rooms. Samos unlocked the door and walked in, Ella sat on the bed and stared off into space.

"This ship is insane." Jak growled, he paced around the room. Daxter sat on the bed next to Ella, as Samos started to hoover in the corner. "How are we going to get out of it?"

"There's no way out, my boy." Samos spoke. "We have to get the Summoners to the Isle, and this is the only way."

Ella nodded. "He's right you know." She played with the knife for a second before Jak took it out of her hands and shoved it under the bed, she yawned and laid back.

Daxter yawned. "Let's just get some shut eye, maybe this will all below over?" Ella pulled the sheets over her head, Jak sat beside her as Daxter curled up at the bottom of the bed.

"How can a person sleep knowing they are laying on a child's bones." The room went dead quiet and Daxter sighed, Jak pulled back the sheets. She gave a small smile and touched her face, Jak pulled back her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep, you'll feel better tomorrow." Ella nodded and rolled over, a couple hours after once Jak and Daxter were asleep; Ella got out of the bed and went above deck. The wind blew around her as she walked towards the dock, her green eyes changing color everytime she walked towards the bow. She rumbed her eyes and clenched her fist, Red Eco sparkled all around her before she unclenched her fist.

"I know you're out there." Ella growled, hair turning dark and her skin becoming paler. Pink dust started to float around her mixing with the red and turning dark. "And when I find you, I'll drink you're blood..."

_'I'LL KILL YOU FIRST...'_ A voice whispered before Ella's heart stopped beating for a second and she fell to the floor, pulse beating faster and faster. _'THEN I'LL KILL JAK, DAXTER, AND EVERYONE ESLE.'_

TBC...


End file.
